When our lips locked we both caught fire
by PrincessChaotic
Summary: Everybody thinks of Rachel as a control freak, a annoying and selfish Diva. To contrary belief Wes is a tight ass, Rule following Warbler who can't have a good time. When these two meet on a party, a story that changes everything starts.
1. Partytime

_**When our lips locked we both caught fire**_

**Partytime**

She was really questioning herself what has gotten into her to attend this party. Why didn't she stayed home and enjoyed the week her das were out of town? Sure, she loved her dads to no end but sometimes it was very nice to be all alone, put a CD into the stereo equipment and dace through the whole house while singing.

Yes, Rachel knew she wasn't a normal sixteen-year-old, almost seventeen year old girl. Two years Glee Club only confirmed this. And it wasn't just down to her incredible talent. Even her character was, compared to her fellow students….How should she put it? Outstanding sounded too cocky. And contrary to popular beliefs Rachel wasn't a cocky girl. Sure, she knew she had a great voice and she was proud about that, but wasn't that a thing even the jocks do when they were proud of their sportiness?

"Hey, Rachy, it's a party! Why aren't you having fun?" hiccupped something next to her ears. Finn had stepped behind the couch she was sitting on, lend over the backrest und tried to put his left arm around her shoulder. It said tried because on the basis of the alcohol he took in during the party, his coordination wasn't as good as usual. And we speak of normal moves like walking and standing, not dace moves, which were a different story.

Now Rachel curled to not be dashed with beer from the cup Fin was holding in his left hand and which waved dangerously. "Finn, I'm having fun." A bald lie. Because different to her own party Rachel accepted the invitation to Santana's party but decided to stay sober. A cup of beer was the max. And she was clinging to it since the beginning. Not because she was the designated driver, no this was Mike's job today who sat with a sad look on his face between Tina and Mercedes who were laughing about something again.

Rachel thought about what Finn told her about the different types. Back then she was the type of woman who tried hitting on her ex-boyfriend and begged for a new chance. Now, a few months later, it was completely different. She was still Single but back to Finn? No way, Hozay! Same with Puck. He was with Lauren and during the evening they disappeared upstairs. Well, Santana would be delighted when she overcame her hangover and found them.

The Diva shook her head and repelled Finn who felt forward and meet the couch pillow. A satisfying snore was an indicator that he likes it. Again Rachel could only shake her head. Over the back of the quarterback she caught Quinn's view that seemed to watched the whole scene and burst into laughter. _I see how aggressive she is_ Rachel thought.

From where Quinn stood Rachel explored the room. They all were gathered in Santana's party basement which was twice the size Rachel calls hers. There was a corner with beanbags and big pillows, a bar with everything an alcoholic loves, three big couches, different chairs, and a dance floor.

One of these chairs was occupied by Blaine, with Kurt on his lap, busily making out. The beanbags were occupied by the rest of the Warblers. The party was for both groups. Kurt wanted to have a meeting with his old friends from New Directions and his new friends from the Warblers, Santana connected it with a party and here we go…

"Man Hands, you're ruining my party." Santana cried from her spot at the bar only to break out in hysterical giggling then. Brittany, who was standing next to her and trying to get on the bar to strip, leant on her. "Rachie, dance with us." She yelled and felt almost in Artie's lap. Rachel just had to shake her head. She stood up; patted Finn's back (what gained her a lovely giggle from Quinn) and walked to the bar. "When you have an alcohol level without any commas, we talk about it, airbags!" she hissed before she left the basement. She needed fresh air.

"Wessy, I feel soooo sick!" David whines and gripped the potted plant. How he got it would be forever a secret for Wes but suddenly his best friend sat next to him with a light green pot and a pink flower in it. That was short before Wes had to drag him to the bathroom when Santana didn't want to pay a carpet cleaning. Now Davis spent his time since twenty minutes worshiping the porcelain god, having small talk with Florentine (the flower) and whining at his best friend how sick he felt.

"That's your fault, drunkard." Mercy looks totally different. Why should he pity his friend? It was his fault when he drank so much.

"You're always so mean. Florentine doesn't like you!"

"Yeah, I know, I'm nasty and mean."

"You're like our father." Nick came into the bathroom and found himself a place in the bathtub.

The head member of the council could only roll his eyes. "Yeah, I'm a tight ass because I'm overcautious and don't let myself have a good time and because I follow the rules. Yaddayaddayadda."

Wes knew the whole speech about "You're such a tight ass and don't lose yourself anytime!" by heart thanks to the many times he heard it from his friends. Funny that he was always the one that could help them out.

"Wesley…Wesley, ur name is funny! WesLEY. WesLEY!" Nick giggled.

"What do you want, you nag?"

"Are you tucking me in? I'm tired."

"First of all you're lying in the bathtub of a girl you barely knew. Second you can tuck yourself in."

"You're a meanie. " Nick complained and swaddled the shower curtain around him. Immediately the curtain cracked and covered Wes and David too.

David, still sticking to the toilet, locked confused at the ceiling, pressed Florentine closer to his body and started whining: "Wessy is gone. Wessy? Wessy?"

The only sober in the room struggled under the curtain and threw it away. His dark eyes flashing sparks. "Wessy!" Happy David fell onto his friend and put his head on his lap. At least that what he wanted to do but because Wes still kneeing, he slide to the floor and found himself on the bath carpet.

"Oh, fluffy." He mumbled and closed his eyes.

"You can't sleep here. And, Nick, you're still lying in the bathtub…You know what? Good Night." He stood up and left the bathroom. He made his way back to the stairs down to the basement. There he was almost run over by Puck and Lauren who were busily making out on these stairs.

Therefore the way don was blocked and Wes made his way to the kitchen where he took one of the tequila shots somebody purred in but never drank. In one gulp he emptied the glass before he opened the door to the backyard and stepped outside. This was his third or fourth apart from a half cup of beer. You could say he wasn't drunk.

For a moment Wes sighed as the music that blasted through the whole house turned quieter. The fresh air was good too. After hours in the basement and then in the bathroom it was refreshing to have some time for himself.

He started to guide his steps away from the house. Santana's family wasn't only owner of a big house but a big garden also. Some steps away from the house as a seating area. There he guided his steps. Only to step a little bit surprise when he saw Rachel sitting there, lost in thoughts, drawing patterns with her shoe. She looked up instantly when she heard steps.

"Oh, hi."

"Hi."

She noticed that he was standing there not sure what to do. "You can have a seat if you want. It doesn't bother me. And if you want to be alone, I wanted to go back now."

"No, you can stay. I just need some rest from this excitement in there." Wes smiled and sat next to her.

"Yeah, I understand. I couldn't stand this hurly-burly any longer, that's why I'm sitting here." Quizzical Rachel looked at him. "You're Wes, right? Head member of the Warbler council?"

"True. Kurt's reporting seems to work. And you are Rachel Berry, famous captain of New Directions and future Broadway star."

"You've done your homework very nicely."

"I like to know who I'm dealing with."

"Me too."

They smiled at each other. Suddenly the music started to get louder again and you could hear Santana screaming. "MAN HANDS, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUU? WE WANNA PLAAAAAAYYYY!" then you could hear Mercedes' laughter and the music became quieter again when the door to the garden was closed again. Wes raised one eyebrow.

"Man Hands?"

"Yep, she means me." Embarrassed Rachel dropped her head.

"You?" You could hear clearly the surprise in the Warbler's voice.

"Yeah, one of my many nicknames." She gulped. "We're not such a team like you are. I mean, we have friendships too, just look at Kurt and Mercedes, but well…" She stopped and stared on the floor. She didn't know what has gotten into her but all these thoughts which were running through her head all the time forced it ways out.

"Man Hands doesn't sound very nice, if I may say."

"It isn't supposed to be nice. It should be hurtful as possible. As good as a slushie in the face."

"Yeah, Kurt mentioned it sometime ago. Doesn't sound very delicious when you got such a thing in your face."

Against her will Rachel had to laugh. "It isn't. Well, at least grape is delicious."

Nun Wes had to laugh. Even when he wasn't able to hold back the next question: "But, if I may ask, why should one of your teammates call you this?"

The diva sighed. "Because we are no team. I mean, we're performing together, winning together, but still they are a team or something and then it's me, I'm like a lonely wolf or something. Sure, sometimes they accept me – like tonight for example-and sometimes Mercedes or Kurt says I'm their friend but that's more an On-and-Off-Friendship. I don't have a true I-go-through-thick-and-thin-with-you-Friendship." She realized what she just said and moved her hand as if she wanted to wipe it away. "Sorry, didn't mean to spam you with my problems."

"No problem. I understand that, really. I'm in a similar situation. I'm having friends I can rely on but they always tell me how correct I am and never let loose and always follow the rules which is now fun and so on. It goes on my nerves. Especially when I have to be the reasonable one. For Example tonight. I almost spend half an hour to supervise my best of all best friends who stole a potted plant from Santana and who likes the toilet so much that he goes down in front of it if you know what I mean. I didn't have much from the party."

"I had too much. It's kinda hard to celebrate with the others when you just drinking one beer." She showed him her still full cup. Wes nodded. "I only drank four shots and a half cup of beer. The other occupied David."

Again they looked at each other, a small smile playing on their lips.

"It seems as we both can't stand this party any longer."

"I agree. So, what do we do now?"

"Should I drive you home?"

Surprised Rachel looked at him. "You Dalton guys are real gentlemen, aren't you?"

"That's the uniform. It facilitates this effect. And the rest is credit to our education." Wes grinned and stood up. Rachel got up too. "Then I take that offer."

Together they walked to Wes' car. Because it was standing in driving direction, they first reached the passenger side. Wes opened the door. "I beg you to enter, Miss Berry."

"Thank you, Mr Montgomery." She got into the car and waited for her companion to do the same. He looked at the bathroom window with a sigh.

"If I should leave money for Santana? Nick demolished her shower curtain."

"Believe me, that's not the only one Santana will find tomorrow. Finn's drool on the couch is just another tiny thing."

"Ah, okay." Wesley got into the car, buckled on and started the engine. The lights went on and lighten the street before them. Also the radio started. Wes adjusted the volume and hit the road. First to the end of Santana's driveway. Then he looked at his co-driver.

"Where do you live?"

"Are you street-smart in Lima? If not I guide you. First left to the crossroad."

"Okay, then I surrender to your guidance. And let me tell you, I never do that. Bad Experience."

"So? What?"

"Sudden breakdown in Dayton. Or empty tank in the forest because it was short cut. Okay, this short cut was three hours longer than normal, whatever?"

Rachel roared with laughter.

"Okay, that's bad. But I have to confess I can't read any maps either."

"I can teach you."

"I take this offer, be careful what you say."

A while they drove in silence. Only Rachel's occasional remarks where to drive were heard. The Radio was playing quietly and after the noise at the party both enjoyed these "silence". Suddenly the first beats from Katy Perry's "Firework" came up. Wes rolled his eyes.

"And now Blaine is not here. Too bad."

"You don't like Katy Perry?"

"Not since my best friends worships her and listen to her songs every day."

With a knowing smile Rachel nodded before she started singing alone.

With a smile Wes looked at her, how she started shining while singing. Something he recognized at the Regionals for the first time. Rachel had some incredible presence on stage.

Now she recognized that he was watching her because she stopped and turned red. "Sorry, I always sing along with some songs when I hear them on the radio."

"You're voice is amazing."

She blushed more. "Thanks. I would return the compliment but I never heard you singing except at the group numbers and that sounded really good."

"Thanks. Maybe you get the opportunity to hear me singing a solo." He winked at her and Rachel was so stunned she almost missed the street where they had to turn in. "Stop, you have to turn here right."

Wes drove into the street and Rachel tried by concentration to turn her face to a normal color again. No surprise this young man was flirting to her, right?

Okay, change of topic.

"Sometimes I hear song in the radio and I think how it would be…"

"…to sing them in choir." Wes completed the sentence of his co-driver.

"No way, you too? Oh my god, you can tell we both are leaders and do everything for our clubs. I do so much for Glee Club sometimes that I can't think of anything else and want to start right on the spot."

"I know. Sometimes I make list of songs or things I want to yield at Warbler meetings but sometimes I can't do anything from these lights because somebody makes another suggestion or my suggestions are canceled."

"Did you really have a gavel or did Kurt fabricate that?"

"No, as head member of the council it's my job to open every Warblermeeting, to close it or make sure everything goes its rightful way. Everything with the gavel. And no, I'm not morbidly obsessed with that thing, that's only an assertion."

"Hm, I needed a gavel too. Maybe the others would listen to me then. And if not I hit them."

Those made Wes smirk. "I can lean it to you maybe. Mr Bang's guest appearance at yours."

"Or I buy one by myself. A Mrs Bang and then we marry her off to him. Oh, here's my house."

"Let's do it!" The young Dalton student stopped the car and held his hand out to Rachel. "Okay, we're planning the wedding." The captain of New Directions grinned and accepted.

"Give me your number for potential questions about deco and music."

No sooner said than done. Wes saved his number in Rachel's cell phone and she did the same in his phone.

As soon as these formalities were clarified, she put her phone back in the bag of her jeans and unbuckled.

"Wes, thank you for driving me."

"You're welcome."

"Get home safely."

"I will, don't worry."

Rachel looked at her companion. She was on the same wavelength as Wes, she could feel it. And maybe it was the alcohol (She just wasn't used to drink or the beer was foul) or just the wayward constellation that brought her here, she doesn't knew it, what makes her leaning forward and pressing a short kiss in Wes' lips.

For the record: It was a real short kiss, their lips didn't touch each other longer than ten second, but it was enough to let little electroshocks shot through her body. And who thought uncomfortable silence or public relations crisis would be next, was mistaken. Instead stuttering around like something, Rachel commanded all the courage.

"Are you coming in?"

The young Asian gulped hard. "Your parents?"

"Drove away for a week this morning."

Without any words Wes directed his car into the Berry's driveway, turned off the engine and left the car after he unbuckled. He let himself guided to the front door by Rachel and after that he let himself pulled upstairs in her room.

Rachel released his hand she took and turned around to face them. Perhaps the pink princess room should embarrass and perhaps it should embarrass her what she was doing, but it was not.

Even Wes seemed to lose his barometer of awkwardness/ his feeling of uneasiness completely when he unfasten Rachel's hips and pulled her closer. Their lips touched again, this time for a real kiss. Rachel's lips parted as the tongue of her acquaintance stroke over it and her hands found a way around his neck to pull him closer. She enjoyed the warmth Wes' hands radiated, even more when he pulled up her thin pullover and stroke over the naked skin. Hastily she broke away from the kiss und let himself pulled the disturbing piece of clothing over her head. Before they sank into another kiss, she doffed his black jacket over his shoulders and let it fall on the floor without locking. The white t-shirt he was wearing under the jacket wasn't he wearing any longer.

Now totally topless (minus Rachel's bra which wasn't that much clothing to disturb) they nestled up to each other and started kissing. Erratic Rachel's hands wandered over the back of her visitor while Wes let the kiss wander from her lips to her cheek and then down her neck.

Now the diva wasn't able to hold back a moan when Wes sucked on a sensitive spot between neck and shoulder. She tilted her head back and savored the contingencies which benefit like nothing she experienced before.

Utterly distracted she barely realized how Wes put his arms around her and they landed entangled on her bed. Only then as she felt the soft material of the blanket she awoke from her trance and looked up to him curiously.

Wes had supported himself with both arms right and left of her head and bend over her. "You are beautiful." He whispered into her ear. "Too bad Dalton is an all boys school." Playfully he bit into her earlobe what elicit her a loud moan and got her to push her back up to press against him. "Talented and good locking, you would be a Warbler without rehearsal."

"And I can't stand these blazers anymore; the New Directions will welcome you instantly."Rachel panted and ran her fingers softly through his hair. He lifted his head and smiled lovingly at her before she rolled them over.

Now Rachel was sitting next to him and kissed his throat, his neck, let her lips wander over his upper body down. Made the older one moan quietly. These sounds let a frisson running down her spine and when Wes started to move his fingertips softly over her exposed skin and then over her butt, her composure flew out the window.

Rachel got up and opened the buttons of her jeans. Due to the tight fitting she had to stand up in order to undress her jeans. A fact Wes couldn't really mind, had he now enough time to watch Rachel's small body now only covered with a black bra and a matching panty.

"Don't you wanna doff your jeans off too?" She leaned against the frame of her bed and turned her head a little to the left. Her long hair was flooding over her shoulder like a waterfall and she played with her hair-ends. Something Wes had to chuckle about. It was a perfect picture how this smoking hot girl stood there so innocently and played with her hair.

He stood up and doff off his trousers. Relieved, his arousal had now more space, he slid onto the bed again and held his hand out to Rachel. "Come here, beautiful."

Rachel gripped his hand and let herself pulled onto the bed again. She had to laugh as she zingy landed on him and he wrapped his arms around her. They kissed for a few minutes and enjoyed the body heat from the other.

Eventually Rachel's hand wandered over his chest and further down, stroke softly over the hem of his tight boxers. That was the time when Wes caressing pulled some streak away from her face. "Your first time?" he asked in a low voice. Rachel nodded. "You hardly notice." He assured her and pulled her down again to fight another passionate battle of tongues.

During that Rachel let her hand, encouraged through their "talk", wanders into his shorts and massaged his stiff member. The kiss was interrupted, this time by Wes, and he moaned loudly. Relentless Rachel looked him into the eyes while she was massaging him.

But eventually a line was reached. Slowly Wes pulled her hand away. "Stop it or'll cum right now, Beauty." Again they kissed passionately. During the kiss he opened her bra. Carefully his hand moved under her bra-straps and slid them from her shoulders. Over and over his fingertips caressed the soft skin under the straps and Wes removed the second-last item of clothing Rachel was wearing by now. As soon as the bra disappeared in a corner of her room, Rachel took her companion's hand and stroke over shoulder, collarbone and finally over her hard nipples. These feelings she experienced right now were sensational and let she become wetter by the second.

Because of this feeling, she moved her hands under the hem of her panty and pulled it down. She was fully aware that Wes was watching her. When she was lying next to him entirely exposed she became aware of his smile. "What?"

"As I said, gorgeous."

Ashamed she looked down. He put a hand under her chin and forced her softly to look up. "Don't be shy, you are gorgeous and more than sexy."

That was the last bit Rachel needed for her self-confidence. She clung to Wes while she moved away his boxers. Then she rose up again and threw her hair back over her shoulder.

Without turning away from her full lips or her dark eyes, Wes sat up and kissed her neck and her collarbone. "Are you using protection?"He breathed into her ear. "Yes, but in the bedside table are condoms." Was the low moaned answer. Rachel pulled away from Wes and leant over to her bedside table. While she was searching for a condom, the young Asian kissed her shoulder blade and her spine. Goosebumps followed the kisses.

Finally Rachel found what she was searching for and ripped the packing open. You realized it was her first time because her fingers were shaking when she pulled the condo on Wes's member.

She looked him deep in the eyes. Boundless trust was the only thing you could see. She was ready to give him the biggest thing in her life and only because she knew he would never hurt her. Vice Versa she could see in his eyes the same trust and consideration for all her feelings and sentiments.

She laid down and pulled him down with her. Readily she spread her legs and he laid down between them. To distract her from the pain, he kissed her again while pushing into her. Nevertheless it hurt, just like the description in books or from some girls. But soon the pain made room for a feeling, Rachel never felt before. All her nerve ending were tensed and when Wes started to move, it was all up with her. She threw her head back and moaned loudly. She wasn't able to describe such a wave of feelings in any other way. It was overwhelmingly and she understood why some people cried during it.

Wes felt the same. Rachel felt so good, so totally different from his ex-girlfriends. When he moved inside Rachel everything seemed to fit. Aliens could have landed in the garden he wouldn't noticed it. All that matters was that girl under him, who was digging her nails into his back and moaning again and again and whimpering in pleasure. And the more he enjoyed being so close to Rachel, the merrier he was coming nearer to his climax.

It was perfect. Just as a first time had to happen, Rachel felt it. Everything fitted. And Wes inside her, on top of her, everything was exactly the way it should be. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe fate, Rachel didn't care. The important thing was that this happened really.

However she felt her climax near.

"I..Oh god…I…I…Ohhhh!" Moaning she pressed her back up when a wave of ecstasy took her and carried her away. She felt everything in her tighten and she heard Wes moaning louder than before when he reached his climax too. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was on cloud nine. It took some time until she was partly back in reality. Even then the emotions resonated, their joint moaning, the proximity.

Wes weren't able to hold it any longer. Rachel pressed too much and when she came, he said good bye to reality for a while. He felt like floating. No, he never felt like this with his ex, not one single time. Rachel's moaning was the most beautiful thing in the world, that's for sure.

Still totally hazy he pulled out of Rachel and himself fall next to her. The used condom found its way into the trash and she pulled the blanket which was askew during the sex, over them before snuggle up to his warm body.

"Thank you, Wes." She mumbled. Tenderly he kissed her on top of her hair and pulled her closer. Exhausted but happy it didn't take long and entangled both fell asleep.

Ok, that's my first Glee Fic. I hope you enjoyed it and write many comments. Please keep in my mind that English isn't my mother-tongue, so if you find any mistakes, you can keep them =)

Can't wait to read your reviews.

Bye


	2. Aftermath of the Party

_**Aftermath of the Party**_

No virgin anymore! That was the first thought Rachel had after she woke up. ..anymore. She lost her V-Card. And right after she had this thought, a small voice rang out in her head, which made it crystal clear that lost was the wrong word. She dropped it and –the voice went one better – she didn't regret it. Odd. She wasn't a Santana or a Brittany who were just sleeping with guys. She was a girl who wanted to make love with her boyfriend. And this boyfriend had to meet some criteria.

Rachel turned to lie on her back and looked at Wes who was lying on his back too but still sleeping. Then she knew it. She knew why she had slept with him. He made her feel safe, she felt comfortable and he didn't impose as if he was expecting from her to sleep with him. In fact if she had refused to sleep with him, he would be gone instantly. Rachel was glad, he didn't. And waking up next to him wasn't that bad. If she should tell him that he was the first boy who stayed overnight? Could he imagine that? Was there a guide for Sex to resolve such problems? If yes, where could you get one? Important questions Rachel had no answer right now. So she decided to snuggle up in her pillows, close her eyes and enjoy the current situation.

At this moment the shrill ringing of the phone started. An unbelievable noise in the silent house (at least for Rachel) and the reason she almost get a heart attack. She uttered a shriek and when Wes weren't awakened by the phone, he was awake by now. Slumberous he rubbed his eyes.

"Wont you answer the phone?" he mumbled sleepily. Normally he was an early bird. But the alcohol at the party and the sex made more tired than he assumed. His reactions and his cogitations were a little bit restricted. He was proud of himself that he identified the ringing as a phone.

Rachel ended up a floor deeper by her attempt to reach the phone on her desk. Not in the proper meaning of the word architectonic, she just got caught in her blanket and went to the floor with another shriek. Concerned Wes looked at her. "Are you okay?"

She sat up and scratched her head embarrassed. "Normally I'm not that clumsy."

"It's early morning, so you may be clumsy. And after a party anyway."

"Speaking of early: What time is it?" she asked while she crawled in bed again (Of course the phone stopped ringing, whoever that was, and he would hear something from Rachel). Wes looked at her bedside table where her alarm clock was standing.

"8 o'clock."

"That's…early." Brilliant conversation, really. Rachel was proud of herself. But she didn't have a clue what else she could say.

"Um, are you hungry?"

"If you don't fall out of bed again to make breakfast." Was the answer provided with a wink. Played in disgust Rachel hit him against the shoulder.

"You're pretty sassy, Mr Head of the council! I thought you are so well-educated."

"Told you that is the uniform. Nevertheless I'm sorry that I insulted you, Miss Captain."

They laughed and Rachel shook her head. "Believe me, I heard so much worse."

"Such as? Man Hands?"

"Such as!" She ran her hand over her eyes. "I'm starting again to bother you with my problems. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I like to listen to you. I mean, if you wanna talk."

Relieved she looked at him. "Thanks." And with that she hugged him. He squeezed her softly. My pleasure, beautiful."

"You know, I had three boyfriends in total. None of them called me beautiful for once. Like you yesterday."

"I can't understand that." They released each other from the hug and tenderly he stroke some strands of hair from her forehead. A small smile played on her lips. "You're such a charmer."

"If I can make you smile, always."

"Then make me smile again and tell me what you want for breakfast."

"Don't bother! I eat something on my way to Santana. Or when I collected the boys."

"You wanna pick them up?"

Wes hunched his shoulders. "What should I do? They all will have a bad hangover and before they land somewhere, I rather give them a ride."

"Well, I know how people are after a party and I tell you it takes some time til they are approachable. After my party our hangover lasted til Monday."

"So? I thought the Santana-Lopez-Parties are spectacular but your parties seem to be wild too."

Rachel grabbed one of her small pillows and hit him with it. "Stop making fun of me, Wes."

Laughing he fought off the pillow. "I'm just calling a spade a spade."

"To your information: I just threw this party because it was Alcohol-Awareness-Week and how should I be against something I don't know?"

"And then a full intoxication?"

"Um, yeah. Stupid, I know."

"Well, you could say my first full intoxication was as stupid as yours."

"Because you were heartbroken?"

"No."

"Because you wanted to swag?"

"Yes. We were visiting my uncle and my aunt and my cousin took me with him one night. I was fifteen and the older boys treated me like a toddler. I wanted to prove them wrong."

"I can understand that somehow. Still you didn't answer my question? Breakfast, yes or no?"

"Is there a chance you let me go if I say no?"

"No."

"Okay, then I guess I have no choice."

"I make a suggestion: We put our clothes on and then we'll see."

A word and a blow. But as soon as they were standing in the kitchen of the Berry household, Wes' cell phone ringed. He pulled it out of his pocket and accepted the call.

"Jeff, what's up?"

"Ouch, don't scream like that." Jeff whined and Wes could almost see how the blonde grasped his head and grimaced.

"Wes, my head hurts."

"Hardly surprising."

"And Nick and David are gone."

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"No, why?"

"Just a suggestion. Are the others still there?"

"Blaine is at Kurt's. And Kurt is at himself too."

"Imagine he weren't."

"I feel sick. Can you pick us up?"

"I'm on my way."

Wes cancelled the call and shook his head.

"You have to pick them up?"

"Yeah. So I have to quit your breakfast. I'm sorry."

"I see. Sometimes you have to play cab driver for your friends." Rachel smiled. Wes returned the smile. "What would our friends do without us?"

"Which friends?" Rachel joked.

Her visitor was suck for an answer because his cell ringed again. He answered and his eyed widened.

"Nick is gone!" Jeff sobbed pitiful.

"What means he's gone?"

"Gone. Hurry up!"

"Okay, calm down, Jeff. Have a seat somewhere and try to get the alcohol out your blood."

He hung up and had to shake his head again. "Like toddlers. And under alcohol influence they are all the worse."

"Then hit the road."

She showed him to the door. There something came into her mind:

"Wes? Thank you for everything."

"No, thank you." He kissed her on the forehead. "See you, beautiful."

And for a fairly long time this was the last conversation they had.

When Wes arrived at Santana's Nick weaved towards him in the driveway. "My head hurts so much." He hollered and clung to his friend.

"Okay, Nick, nice, let us go in. Jeff is looking for you."

"I want to be with Jeff, where is he?" While Nick was having a hangover, he became cuddly and wanted to snuggle. Now Wes dragged him back into the house.

Inside was a scene of chaos. Finn was lying on the couch and looked like he was in a coma Quinn sat next to the door with her back against the wall and mumbled incomprehensible words (Wes thought to hear something about "Rachel2 and "did everything right when she went home"), Brittany staggered outside the kitchen and Artie drove with his wheelchair against the wall and seemed to sleep there. Empty paper cups were all over the shop, a potted plant was upset and the potting compost was spread over the floor.

"Wessy!" Davis had sat on the stairs and waved noticeable when he made his short way towards Wes.

"Jeff!" Finally Nick had somebody to snuggle up and cuddled with his best friend.

"Okay, guys, the pickup service is here. Jeff, Nick, forward mach to the car!"

If Wes was able to do one thing than to organize his friends. And what mostly gave rise to nagging, was followed well-behaved today. In single file they went outside the house and to the car. The young Asian looked at the rest of the party gang. "Should I give somebody else a lift?"

Quinn looked up to him. "Mike will pick us up soon." She explained with fragile voice.

"Yeah, Mike picks us up." Brittany confirmed before she emptied her stomach contents into the second potted plant. Something that coaxed the head member of the council to run away.

Nick, Jeff and David were standing in Front of the car of her sober friend with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Um, guys, if you wanna ride along, you have to climb in."

"We can't open the door." Jeff grumbled and buried his face in Nick's neck.

"Dear me! You're so much worse than kindergarten children."

Wes opened the back doors for Nick and Jeff and both climbed inside. After a few tries David was able to open the passenger door and took his seat.

"Buckle on!" Their driver demanded after he climbed into the car too. Maybe he should help cleaning up but right now he wanted to take his friends back to Dalton. Sure it was Saturday but somewhere they needed to sleep their hangover off.

"Wes, I feel sick."

"If you puke into my car, I end the friendship. Same goes for Niff back there."

"You're so mean. No need to yell, we buckle on." Jeff grumbled.

"I'm not yelling, that's your hangover. What am I talking to you? You're behaving like little kids. Particularly when you drank alcohol."

"Not true!" David objected while the car let the house of family Lopez behind. A warning glance from Wes. "Yes true, Mr We-take-me-to-the-bathroom-I-feel-so-sick!"

David abstained from an answer and even Nick and Jeff decided to remain silent and implicit whining about their headaches.

Rachel went, after Wes was gone, back into the kitchen where she trawled the fridge. It seemed as if their dads heard of the end of the world for this week because as full as the fridge was, she could survive for days. What a nice life you have as an only child.

She closed the door of the refrigerator and went back to her room. Just as she started to adjust the ruffled bedclothes, her phone started ringing again. She picked up and clenched the phone between shoulder and ear while she poked the pillow in his rightful state.

"Hello?"

"Princess, how are you?"

"Oh, hello Dad, I'm fine, what about you? Did you arrive safe?"

"Yeah and the hotel is dreamlike."

"I'm really pleased."

"Our room has a fantastic view over the whole lake and when the sun goes down its just divine."

Rachel smiled. She was glad her dads liked the hotels she had chosen for them.

"So, the perfect place for your wedding anniversary."

"Absolutely, we really appreciate what you did for us. Hold on a moment." Hiram Berry said something to a person and for a while all Rachel could hear was babbling. Then her Dad was back. "Your Papa says I should tell you that we miss you and it's a pity you can't be here with us to celebrate. You would love it."

"I know, Dad, I know. But school is important. When you're back again, we go to a fancy restaurant, ok? Or to a musical."

She could hear the smile in his voice, when he answered: "That's what we'll do, princess. And? How was your yesterday's evening? Did you turn up the music and danced?"

"Uh, yes, I did. Loud music and dance. You know me." Rachel loved her dads and trusted them but she knew that neither Hiram nor Leroy would appreciate the idea of her only daughter spending her time on parties til late night and drinking alcohol. And she wasn't exactly lying. There were loud music and dance. Not at her house, but does that matter?

"That's nice, princess. Oh, your Papa wants to speak to you."

There was a crackle in the line, and then Leroy was at the phone.

"Darling, hello. How are you?"

"Hello, Papa, I'm fine."

"That's good. I called you earlier this morning but it seemed you were still sleeping."

"So, you were the caller. No, I was awake but I didn't get up fast enough. Well, I get out of bed real fast but then I was lying flat on the floor. You should first unwrap yourself from the blanket and then go up."

"You had fallen? Are you hurt?"

"No, Papa, I'm fine. Everything's okay. Don't worry so much and enjoy your vacation with Dad."

"Okay, I will. We call you this evening again, ok?"

"Okay, Papa."

After many other displays of affection and incantations to be careful, Rachel hung up. She put her hands on her hips and shook her head. For her dads – especially for her Papa – she would always be the little girl.

Her next walk guided the diva into her bathroom where she stood in Front of the mirror and observed her reflection. The long hair which fell in waves over her back and bordered her face; the big brown eyes looking curious at her; her noise, where you couldn't see a sign from the fraction anymore thanks to god; her full lips. Wes said she was beautiful. By now she only heard that from her das and they saw – you had to say it – things through rose-colored glasses when it came to her daughter. You could imagine what this compliment means to Rachel. She was fighting against envier and people, who weren't able to recognize her talent, since she was able to think. Compliments were few and far between and sometime she was tired fighting for them. What reinforced the meaning of last night. She did barely anything and was allowed to have such a great experience.

And without noticing a smile appeared on Rachel's face.

David sat absolutely motionless before a glass of water in which a headache tablet came to nothing. Nick, Jeff and Blaine, who was able to sleep off his drunkenness partly and made his way to Dalton somehow, had the same in front of them. Wes was the only one with a bowl full of muesli in front of himself which he was eating with relish.

"Blub, blub, blub." Jeff counted the bubbles his tablet made while disappearing.

"If I see the mass you roll in, I get sick." Nick wrinkled his nose while watching Wes.

"Then don't look at me." Was the answer, accompanied with a shrug.

Blaine groaned. "You had to draw my attention to that, Nick? I just had my gag reflex under control."

"Tell me, Wes, why were you so fast at Santana's?" David propped his head up in the palm of his hand and looked quizzically at his best friend.

"I was halfway there. Somehow you had to come home. And because I'm always the one who had to take care of you, I didn't need to wait for your call." Wes grinned at his friends. They looked like trash. And David explained why.

"If you were that sober, please tell me what happened yesterday. The only thing I know is that I was sitting next to you."

"What? You are not reminiscent of Florentine?" It was monumental fun to annoy the guys. Especially when David, like now, looked totally distracted.

"Who is Florentine?" He asked alarmed. The head member of the council had to laugh so hard, he almost chocked on his muesli. Thad, who came around occasionally, hit him on the back graciously.

"Florentine is your new girlfriend. How can't you not remember her? She was with you when you pledged allegiance to the toilet. How can you forget that?"

"I did what? That can't be true. Wes, tell me, this isn't true!"

"Of course. She doesn't like me. I'm mean, as she said. Or as you said, you flower whisperer."

"I beg your pardon?" David didn't get it. Yet in Nick's head it clicked. "You don't talk about this strange flower I found in my bag and now is standing on my desk?"

"The very same. David's new girlfriend. At least Santana doesn't want her flower back."

David grasped his heart. "Are you insane? I thought god knows what."

Wesley could only shake his head grinning. "If you didn't drank that much, you would be know everything and I wasn't able to make fun of you. What a pity."

"What else should we know? Don't tell me, I made out with Rachel again." That came from Blaine, who looked pleadingly at his friend. Wes raised one eyebrow.

"Why with Rachel off all people?" Too late he noticed that it sounded more taunting than he wanted. He had to smooth over because the others changed astonished glares. "I mean, why should just Rachel make out with the boyfriend of her friend? She doesn't look like a slut."

"Maybe during spin the bottle again because we both were drunk."

"To your information, the only one you play tonsil tennis with, was Kurt. And Nick, before you're asking, was the bathtub comfortable?"

"You let me sleep in there? Thanks, you're the reason my neck hurts."

"I'm not your babysitter."

"If we are drunk and you're sober, then of course. That the friends code of honor." Jeff mumbled. The glare he got at this would have cut steel.

"Jeffrey, may I remind you, that you are the ones who accuse me of that? That I take care of you like a father?"

"Yeah, but on parties it's different. Somebody had to watch over us. And if you don't drink anyway."

"How should I drink when David drinks half of my beer?"

"You shouldn't have drunk it anyway."

"You don't know it."

"Yes, I know. Besides, you could get yourself another beer. But you rather bunked. Where have you been the whole time?"

"I thought, you can't remember anything."

"I can't. The only thing I know is that I called after you when you're away. If that was before or after I sat beside you, I don't know."

"You fell into a deep slumber on the bath mat. Because I wasn't able to enter the basement again, thanks to Lauren and Puck making out in the entrance, I left."

Wes stood up and washed up his empty muesli bowl. Behind him Jeff asked a different question: "So, you didn't have fun yesterday?"

If Thad, who sat near the group, had looked up, he would have notice the smile on the face of his council fellow. He didn't look up and so the evidence for a funny night stayed undiscovered.

When Wes' smile was halfway gone, he turned around and crossed his arms over his chest. "Yes, I had fun. I listened to good music and even apart from that I had a great evening. And now excuse me, I have to study for the French test on Monday. You should do the same, when you headache is slightly better." And with that he left the eat-in kitchen of Dalton Academy. His friends looked after him with shaking heads. "Can you understand this boy? Attends a part, could have enjoy a great evening and leaves after a short time. And now he's studying." Sometimes Nick was stunned.

"You know why he works so much for school. His parents demand it of him."

"Dave, he's got an A in every class. I know nobody except the Frenchmen who speaks better French than Wes. What does he want to study?"

"Maybe he wants to have his peace. I mean, he drove from Westerville to Lime, only to pick us up. And what should he do with us right now? We all have a bad hangover. I'm happy when I lie in my bed and have nothing to do." Blaine explained and got up ponderous. His friends did the same. They all scuffed into their rooms.

Wes was lying on his bed into his room and stared at the ceiling. Next to him was his opened French book but he couldn't think of studying right now. Again and again the events of last night went through his head. Normally he wasn't the type of guy who met a girl on a party and slept with her. Normally he got together with her, got to know her and then, when he really loved her, they had sex. But Rachel flashed him.

What a pity, he couldn't talk with anyone about it. Because he knew for sure David wasn't able to keep such secrets. The moment, he got to know that Wes slept just like that with the captain of New Directions, would be the moment, everyone in Dalton would knew it. No need for that.

He really didn't know what he should tell David by the way. Yes, he slept with Rachel. And now? That makes them what? A couple surely not. An affair just as little. Something stranger between them which no one would understand? He didn't understand it himself.

"Hey, Wes, have you finished your Chemistry work?" Thad burst into the room. Wes looked at him doubting.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I don't understand the last exercise. So, you're finished?"

The occupant of the room, Thad bust in, got up his bed, went to his desk and handed Thad a booklet.

"Give it back to me this evening."

"What? You don't explain anything to me?"

"Should I?"

"If it doesn't bother you. Speaking of: Wasn't your plan to study for French?"

"Was it and I will. I should explain you Chemistry?"

Thad muttered affirming. Just like Wes he was an A student. Chemistry was the only class he had bad grades and all his experiments went wrong. Wes remembered the last time one of Thad's failed experiments almost entailed the evacuation of the school building.

"Okay, I will explain it to you. Sit down."

"Thank you, Wes."

"No need to thank me. I have my I-help-my-friend-day."

"This day is every day of the week."

**The second Chapter. Was it good? I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it =)**

**I know not very much MontBerry in it but trust me, in the next chapter will be some hearts beating really fast.**

**Speaking off: What do you think will happen next? **

**To all my dear Reader, I love you. And the reviews were wonderful. I love you all *group hug***

**patrishis: I hope you enjoyed the second chapter. Thank you for your review.**

**Elle Loves Glee****: ****Thanks for your review. I agree with you, Rachel and a warbler (especially Wes) is awesome.**

**Courtneyfan14****: ****Thank you for reviewing. Was the update fast enough?**

**BigTimeGleekBTR****: ****Here's the update. Thank you for your review.**

**deartonii****: ****Totally. The perfect couple. Just wait what I have in mind for them. Thanks for your review.**


	3. School and virtual heart throb

**School and virtual heart throb**

"And this is supposed to be what?" Amused Wes watched Jeff who was piling up his waffles on his plate.

"A waffle tower." Jeff answered with a shrug.

"And why, my dear Jeff, are you making a waffle tower?"

"Hence the breakfast became more charming. Somewhere I have to put up with my creativity. Nick, can you give me the syrup please?" Nick handed his best friend the bottle and Wes watched with interested how a flood wave of syrup gushed over the waffles. "Such young waffles and then they drown." He mumbled grinning.

"Teff meff, Weff, whaff uff wiff youff?" Maybe David had first slugged down his scrambled eggs and then talk.

"I'm just in a good mood, that's all." Wes shrugged his shoulders. Kurt, who was sitting next to him in dining hall, raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what irritates me more. David's table manners or that you really understood him."

"Well, you don't have a good rapport with David's brain like me."

Trust me, Wes, nobody except you want that." Blaine grinned sassily. His friends (except Wevid) smiled. Theatrical David, who was able to slugged down, his eyes and grabbed his chest.

"Ouch, Blaine, that hurt. I know I'm crazy but to hear it from you hurts very much."

"Why? He's absolutely right." Wes contradicted dryly. David looked at his best of all best friends for a while, opened his mouth a few times and was finally able to state "It's Monday morning and you're in such a good mood it's creepy."

"Yes, Lord, I'm in a good mood despite the day of the weeks. Maybe because I didn't need to cure my hangover at the weekend, just like you."

That he thought about everything almost nonstop, Wes kept his secret. He knew his friends. Such a comment would lead to questions, no answer from his side, more questions and someday he would find three of them in his room where they were trying to hack his computer or find anything else.

"Yea, we already had this talk. You were a good boy and didn't let the demon called alcohol in." Nick rolled his eyes.

"Jeff, you should pay attention that Nick doesn't watch that much _Supernatural. _Seems that it got the best of him."

"Take care about your own stuff, Montgomery."

"You as one of my best friend are my stuff, Duval."

The boys smiled at each other. These playful fights belonged to their friendship since the first day. They had to make fun of each other.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the door of the dining hall slammed into the wall when Thad stormed in. Without looking left or right he ran to the table of the friends and stopped barely before it. Later David would vow that he saw the shoes of his council colleague smoking. Now totally out of puff and gasping for air Thad pointed at Wes.<p>

"You – help – chemistry." He panted. As an answer he got a raised eyebrow. "Again for normal people. What's with chemistry?"

Thad signalized him to wait and propped himself up on his knees. The run from the sport field across the main building to the dining hall demanded everything from him. Trent, Thad's best friend, showed up next to him and translated:

"Thad heard something about Mr Murdock wanting to write a chemistry test in period. Now he needs you to get a partly good grade."

Jeff, Nick, Kurt, Blaine and David looked anxious at Wes. If it was about giving tips for school to his friends, the young Asian was in his element. The offer to tell somebody what to do was something he wasn't able to reject.

But the head member of the council grimaced. "Thad, we learned the whole weekend. You know everything. So what should I tell you?"

"Are you kidding me? I know nothing. Up there is nothing anymore. Everything's gone. This morning I didn't know my own name. So don't tell me I know everything!" Thad tapped against his forehead. Trent, who knew his best friend's mental breakdown before chemistry tests, held his hands up in a begging way.

"Wes, T needs you. He is totally pushed over the edge."

"I see that." Wes sighed. "Okay, we repeat everything again." He stood up, said goodbye to his friends and was dragged out of the hall by Double T" (Their nicknames even teacher called them sometimes).

* * *

><p>Directly in Thad's room. There Thad pushed Wes his chemistry book in his hands, let himself fall on his desk chair, folded his hands and looked at Wes with big eyes. He took the book, opened it and cleared his throat: "So, at the weekend we looked at this test set up. With the protons which…"<p>

"What are protons?"

"Thad, please."

"I mean it. Right after I hear the word chemistry test, my brain burns all chemical things on a CD and hides it somewhere. You get a hidden folder and an empty skull."

With every word Thad's breathing fastened and at the end he was short before a hyperventilation. Concerned Trent put a hand on his shoulder. Normally Thad was the funny, lively type. Chemistry turned his whole personality. Wes kneeled down next to him.

"Thad, listen to me. Soon you will sit in class and write this test. And maybe you don't know an answer for every question but for a few surely. And if you start to panic again, think about something nice. Here, this girl from Lima bean. The barista. What's her name? Olivia?"

Double T nodded. "Imagine how you order a coffee from her. How she smiles at you and how her brunette hair falls over her shoulder. The brown eyes which shine with every smile and her melodious voice. Think about that for a few minutes and everything is fine."

Trent and Thad stared at him for a moment. Then Thad spoke: "Uhm, Wes, nice idea, but Olivia is blonde and has green eyes."

"What was I saying?" "Brunette and brown."

Yikes. Only through enormous mental concentration Wes was able not to turn red. Why had this mistake happen to him? Of course he knew how Olivia looked. The Lima Bean was quasi the headquarter of the Warblers and after a time you knew the waitresses. Mistake, stupid.

To let nothing show in front of Trent and Thad, he got up slowly. "Right. My neighbor is the brunette Olivia. I always confuse these two."

"Thereby you always such a good memory for number and person." True that. Wes was able to remind things very good. Often he was assumed of a photographic memory.

"Let's drop the subject. You want to repeat it?" Thad nodded.

* * *

><p>While Wes undertook the unsolvable task to teach Thad the secrets of chemistry, Rachel was standing at her locker in the McKinley High and taking the books out she needed for her first periods.<p>

"Hey, Rachel."

She turned around. "Hi, Finn, what's up?"

"Well, nothing, just wanted to ask how your weekend was. Actually I wanted to call you and ask you if you came home safe but when I was home I fell asleep and forgot it."

"My weekend was good. I came home safe, thanks."

"And what have you been lately?"

"Relaxed. Watched TV searched new songs for Glee Club."

"Ah, okay."

Slightly indecisive Finn stood in the hallway. Rachel gathered her books from her locker, closed it and started to walk down the hallway, Finn next to her.

"How did you come home?" he asked. Rachel hesitated. She wouldn't let Finn in on Wes playing chauffeur. That would just lead to useless drama. And she didn't feel like explain herself to the Glee Club for something that wasn't their business.

"By bus. What else?"

Finn was so drunk he didn't realize that Wes and Rachel left together for sure. The Diva questioned that somebody realized it anyway.

"At this time there drove a bus?"

"Finn, I'm not a little child anymore and look after myself. Pepper spray is a good invention."

"Just saying. Didn't mean to offend you." The quarterback eyed his ex-girlfriend. "Is everything okay with you?"

"Yes, why?" Rachel frowned.

"You look kinda different."

"Uhm, I put on a new eye shadow."

It was true. When she got up this morning, she was in a fantastic mood. The training on her home trainer was easier than usually and she had to smile nonstop. After she showered and put her clothes on, she sifted through her makeup and chose a new eye shadow with the stunning name "Peach Dream" and put matching lip gloss on. She looked fresh without looking like a clown. It wasn't the first time she was wearing makeup. But today it seemed to have a different effect.

Maybe because she was grinning the whole time. So much even Finn recognized it who was known for inattention and ignorance.

They stopped before a classroom. "Finn, isn't your first period Spanish? That's here?" Rachel pointed at the door. Finn nodded. "Yeah, okay, see you in Glee Club."

He disappeared into the classroom and Rachel started walking again. Only to crash into Jacob Ben Israel around the next corner,

"Oh, hi, Rachel." He waved.

Disgusted Rachel backed off. "Hello, Jacob, what do you want?"

"I dreamed of you last night. You were very skilful with your mouth."

"Iiieeehh, Jacob, you're gross." Hasty Rachel left him behind and almost run down the hallway. Why did this always happen to her? It was nice to be in demand but why did it have to be guys like Jacob Ben Israel?

* * *

><p>The rest of the day Rachel was able to avoid being bothered by Jacob again. Now she had Glee and then it was time to go home.<p>

Rachel rejoiced quietly and entered the choir room with her familiar hasty pace. There she was greeted with the familiar scene:

Mercedes, Tina, Lauren and Brittany were standing at the piano and talking to each other. Sam was sitting next to Artie and discussion about something with explosions which was illustrated by the movement of their hands. Santana was sitting in the upper seat row and doing her nails. Next to her Quinn was sitting, her folder on her lap and writing something. Finn and Puck were playing music for Mike who danced. A wide smile lighted up Rachel's face. She loved that so much. If music was her drug, Glee Club was the tool the drug was brought to her.

When she guided her steps to the chairs, Quinn looked up. The glances of the two "best enemies" met and for a moment Rachel had the feeling as if a stamp with the word "Had Sex" glowed on her forehead. It seems as if Quinn knew what she did and she tried her best to smile harmlessly. Quinn didn't seem to notice something on her own because she looked down on her notes again. Rachel breathed out relieved and slid gracefully on the chair in the row before Quinn. Bolt upright as always.

"Shit, RuPaul, every time I see you I'm asking myself how you're able to move as uptight as you are."

The room went silent. Everyone was staring at them. The same topic every day. Santana wasn't able to stop provoke Rachel and make fun of her. And as always nobody took the New Directions captain's side. Different than usual Rachel shot back on the same level. She crossed her arms.

"I would rather be uptight than being loose because I have a different dick between my legs every day, airbag."

Mercedes' mouth dropped open, Tina whispered an "Oh my god", Lauren wasn't able to suppress a grin, Finn and the other boys looked at the girls with wide eyes and Quinn put her hand over her mouth while Brittany was trying to understand what Rachel had said and Santana just staring at the brunette. Nobody ever expected Rachel to fight back. And less than ever in that way.

Will chose this moment to walk into the choir room. "Hello, kids, I planned a lot for today, so let's start." He recognized the faces and frowned. "What happened?"

"Rachel and Santana had clash." That came from Quinn whose voice gurgled at the end noticeable. As if she had to contain her laughter.

Will shook his head. "I don't want to know. Guys, why do you have to be so mean to each other? You're a team. And now sit down."

Everyone took their seats and Will positioned himself next to the board. "You have to learn to stand each other. But I think, you know that and it won't happen again."

He turned around and wrote something on the board. "Our topic of the week is: Meeting. Indirectly it has something to do with it."

Artie frowned. "What does that mean?"

Will turned around to the kids again. "I want you to sing song about meetings between people. It can be a love song, but also a song about farewell or friendship. Choose something you like. In life there are so many moments where we meet people. I'm sure every one of you will find something."

"Are we allowed to work together?" Tina asked. Their teacher nodded. "That would be used topic of the week. But you can sing alone too, of course."

His glance met Rachel. If the Diva had a choice she would choose a solo that was for sure. Now she started to search through songs in her head for her to sing, Will could see it. And slowly the others started to talk, collecting ideas and writing things down.

* * *

><p>They were so absorbed; they almost didn't hear the ringing of the bell. Will clapped in his hands. "Okay, guys, that's it for today. We'll see each other."<p>

Everyone gathered their stuff and left the choir room. Rachel was the last one because she had an idea short before the bell, she had to write down. So everyone was gone when she gathered her things and walked to the school entrance with her folder pressed against her chest. At the parking lot she met Quinn who wanted to get in her car right then.

"See you tomorrow, Quinn." Rach waved at her.

Quinn nodded in her direction. "See you tomorrow. Oh and Rachel?"

"Yes?"

The blonde grinned. "Not bad, how you let Santana have it. That's what she needed."

That surprised Rachel. Quinn never said before that she liked something Rachel did. There was something behind it. But she wasn't able to ask because Quinn got into her car and drove away.

For a moment Rachel looked at the place Quinn's car stood then he got in her car too.

* * *

><p>At the same time Rachel and Santana had their repartee, in the beautiful city of Westerville a certain young man of Asian origin grew desperate because of his maverick friends.<p>

After the chemistry test Thad conked out (that's what Trent said) and wasn't responsive. The only thing he managed was to bunker a big bag of chips and resort in a coma of munching. Now he was sitting on the big sofa in the lounge and scoffed the chips with rigid stare. At the opposite of him Nick and Jeff were standing and fighting with pencils against each other. The reason for this was an argument over their program for their movie night today. Kurt and Blaine sat in a corner and were busy thinking about the cutest nicknames for each other. Davis was so bored he sent paper planes through the whole room. Among this chaos Wes was standing, with his hand on his hips, and trying to gain attention.

"Thad, I'm sure it was good, don't worry. It's going to be okay. Now stop stuffing yourself with chips. That isn't a solution. Niff, stop it! Klaine, could you be less noisy? And David, leave it alone!"

A paper plane hit him at his temple and sighing irritated he closed his eyes. "Sometimes I really feel like your father."

"You look more like our mother the way you're standing there." Jeff yelled laughing. The other laughed too. Wes opened his dark brown eyes and looked at them censoriously. "You're unbelievable. If you observe you, you may think, you're seven not seventeen."

"Not everybody is seventeen, my dear Wesley." Nick tossed in.

"Oh yeah, I forget the young bucks." Was the snappy answer. Nick's face wasn't bad and now Wes had to laugh too.

"You're totally crazy."

* * *

><p>Rachel opened the front door and laid her key in the designated bowl on the little table. Her dads would be home in two hours, so dinner had to wait. She helped herself with a banana from the fruit bowl in the kitchen and went to her room. While her laptop booted up, she rigged her camera up. It was time that she uploaded another video. She was singing in Glee Club and didn't need to worry about her talent, but it was still a tradition.<p>

After she eaten-up her banana and disposed the banana peel properly, she connected her camera and her laptop and positioned herself before the camera lens. She smoothed down her skirt and pulled her blouse a little bit down.

"Hello, my name is Rachel Berry and today I'm singing Ugly from Sugarbabes."

She took a deep breath and started singing.

* * *

><p>Wes fled into his dorm room, after Thad, who switched from chips to marshmallows, had to run out of the room with his hand pressed against his mouth after a short time, thanks to this switching. Now the leader of the council was sitting on his desk and pored over his geography presentation. During that he searched Google for suitable pictures for his presentation. For the most part it was finished but Wes wanted it to be perfect. Therefore every picture had to be strictly considered, everything organized. Without organization he wasn't able to survive. Without organization the life would be a complete mess. Exhibit A was his friends. Such a wild bunch.<p>

Wes smiled and inserted the last picture. Satisfied he watched his deed. That's how he could hand it off. Every teacher would love to write an A under this.

And because he was on a roll he went on and started searching the internet for new songs for the next Warbler Meeting. Just because they lost against the New Directions didn't mean they could relax. At least not if you ask Wesley.

Rachel scrolled down the comments about her video. The most were snarky remarks, insults or displays of affection from Jacob Ben Israel. The usual drama. But suddenly she stumbled. One comment felt out because it delved into her video. Praised her choice of song and her interpretation.

And when she saw the name of the person, her fingertips got sweaty. Wes Montgomery. There is was. In black and white.

The thoughts buzzed through her head. She expected a lot but never that he would contact her so fast. If she was honest, she feared he would never contact her again. Not that she estimated him like that but…she didn't know it.

She had no idea how long she sat in front of her laptop and stared at his name, but suddenly the chat window opened.

**Wes Montgomery:** Hi

Rachel's mouth dropped open. Her heart throbbed like crazy. Her head was swept. Rules for a conversation? Was that something to eat? Moving the finger over the keys and typing words? How did you do that? What should she do?

**Wes Montgomery:** Didn't want to disturb you, just wanted to tell you again that I liked your video, your talent is amazing.

If there was an increase of dust-dry mouth and heart throbbing, Rachel had reached it right now. Set she would go down in history as the girl who died of heart throbbing. And still she didn't know what to do. Neither in verbal nor in written way.

* * *

><p>If she had know that in Dalton Academy a young man was sitting in front of his laptop and clutched the edge of his desk that much his knuckled turned white, she would be bewildered.<p>

Wes himself had let the frontier of dismay far behind and was questioning himself what the heck has gotten into him to write her. To Rachel he had to appear as a stalker. And he didn't stalk her. He just landed randomly on her video and had no other chance than to comment. Somehow Rachel's voice seemed to put a spell on him. What explained the following:

**Wes Montgomery:** Too bad, you didn't seem to be online. Would have been glad to talk to you. Well, maybe next time.

Had he totally lost his mind? Now he wasn't just a stalker but also clingy. That got better and better.

**Rachel Berry:** Hey, Wes, sorry I was distracted. Thanks for your kind comment. It's nice if somebody knows to appreciate my talent.

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. So she didn't find it weird that he contacted her. Great.

**Wes Montgomery:** There is no other way tan to appreciate your talent. Whoever don't appreciate that, is deaf

**Rachel Berry:** Hm, tell that my fellow Glee Clubbers, please.

**Wes Montgomery:** Why?

**Rachel Berry:** Forget it, it's not that important.

**Wes Montgomery:** If it bothers you, it's important.

Rachel bit on her lower lip. It seemed so normal to Wes to say such things. Very cute.

**Rachel Berry:** Good to know you see it that way =)

**Wes Montgomery:** Why not?

**Rachel Berry:** No reason. How are you?

**Wes Montgomery:** I'm fine. What bothers you?

**Rachel Berry:** You don't stick to my guns, do you?

**Wes Montgomery:** One of my strengths ;-)

**Rachel Berry:** I believe that. And to answer your question: I messed with Santana a little bit.

**Wes Montgomery:** And you're still alive? What Kurt told me from that girl, she's homicidal. Razorblades, need I say more?

**Rachel Berry:** Yeah, I'm still alive. The others would stop her; if she swooped down on me…At least I hope that. All the more if they didn't say a word.

**Wes Montgomery:** They didn't defend you?

**Rachel Berry:** No, they just sat there and listened. Well, what do you expect?

* * *

><p>Leroy looked inside the room. "Darling, dinner is ready. Are you coming?"<p>

Rachel winced and pushed her laptop of the bed. She was so absorbed in her chat with Wes she didn't hear her father knocking. Now she had to manage to answer without turning red.

"Uhm, yes, Papa, I'm down in a minute."

Leroy disappeared and Rachel wrote another line:

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry:<strong> Sorry, I have to log off.

**Wes Montgomery:** Ok, no problem. I have some things to do too.

Rachel gnawed on her lower lip. Should she dare it? Her head said no, her heart screamed yes and her body acted by sending another message.

**Rachel Berry:** Are you online tomorrow?

**Wes Montgomery:** Uh, sure, I think.

**Rachel Berry:** Ok, see you tomorrow then ;-)

**Wes Montgomery:** See you tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Rachel logged off and Wes leaned back in his desk chair. What a pity Rachel had to go offline that fast. But the regret mixed with the anticipation for tomorrow. And the smile on his face would be stay for a while too.<p>

Ok, the third chapter. No face-to-face talk between MontBerry but I think the chat was cute. What do you think? Was it okay or too boring? Do you like the Warblers in this? Thad hates chemistry very much ^^

* * *

><p><strong>As always I'm looking forward to your reviews. <strong>

**llGeekGoddessll****: I agree with you. They make absolutely sense. It's a pity the show they didn't bring these two together.**

**liz-04****: Wes and Rachel are pretty alike. That was my motivation for this story. I think they are so perfect for each other, they have to be together.**

** Moonlight3986: They aren't the uptight ones who can't have fun. Later in this story we will see the fun side of these two (and two other characters). **

**veryjellycherry****: Thanks you. I gave my best and I hope it's good. And yes, it has been too long since someone wrote about this pairing.**

**Courtneyfan14****: Hope you enjoyed the third chapter. Rachel and Wes have a connection, so almost nothing is awkward between them, just wait and see lol**

**Elle Loves Glee****: You liked the chapter? I think Wes' friends are hilarious. Even in this chapter wasn't much Wes/Rachel interactions, I hope it still was nice to read.**

**Kkaty****: Thank you for your nice comment.**

**BigTimeGleekBTR****: Thank you.**

**P.S.: I love all my readers, suscribers and the people who review to my story. If you want, you can follow me on twitter: .com/#!/LasVegasRain1  
><strong>


	4. My therapist, my hero

My therapist, my hero

It was a sunny day. Outside the bees were humming and the birds were flying around chirping. The temperature was nicely and it wasn't possible not to be in a good mood.

In one classroom of Dalton Academy a group of students were sitting and listening to their philosophy teacher. The elder man walked back and forth in front of the chalk board, had his hands crossed behind his back and told something about Greek Mythology:

"According to Greek mythology, humans were originally created with four arms, four legs and a head with two faces. Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate parts, condemning them to spend their lives in search of their other halves."

Some of his students laughed, others bend over their tables and took notes. Wes belonged to the last category. It wasn't a wonder. When it came to taking notes in the lessons, you couldn't fool Wes. He was taking so many notes; his friends borrowed his notes sometimes instead of taking some by themselves. If he took five Dollars for every note he would be a rich man (Not that he wasn't due to his parents)

When Wes wrote down what his teacher had said, a smile appeared on his face. David next to him and saw it and bend to him.

"What're you grinning at?" he hissed in the era of his best friend. Wes only shook his head grinning. "No reason."

"Don't' lie to me. I know you. You were thinking of somebody, weren't you?"

The older of the two looked at his friend and shook his head again. That David was right and he thought about Rachel, he wouldn't tell him. David didn't know about the daily conversations Rachel and Wes had online neither.

For both it became a tradition to tell each other about their day every evening. Or they swapped ideas for the Warblers and the New Directions. Even for the choice of song they were on the same wavelength. Crazy how two people, who were so alike, could live a few miles away from each other for years and didn't know about each other.

Wes was interrupted in his thoughts by David who poked him into his side.

"Hey, Ley?"

And the alarm bell started ringing. David only called his best of all best friends that when he was terribly sick and needed a hug and consolatory, or when he wanted something special.

"What?"

"Do you think I could write what Mr Hegens said about the humans with four legs to Willow?"

Willow was David's secret crush and that since they performed "Animal" for the girls of their partner school.

"And by saying you want to write her that, you mean I should write it?"

"What makes you think that?"

"You called me Ley."

„So? "

„You only are calling me by my special nickname if you want something or have a huge problem."

"Okay, fine. You have the nicer hand writing. Are you in?"

It ringed for lunch and all students rose up from their seats. Even Wes and David while the last looked pleadingly at his friend. Finally Wes nodded.

"I write whatever I should write."

"You're the best. If you're in love someday and need help, call me."

"Uhm…"

But Jeff and Nick who swooped down on Wevid from behind averted a further conversation.

* * *

><p>Rachel changed her position minimal and tucked her legs up. She cowered before a bookshelf in the library of McKinley, had a book about Patti Lupone in front of her and was reading eagerly. A way to spend lunch break. Sure could sit down with Mercedes and the others, but she hadn't much to tell them right now. Everyone was busy with their assignment for the week and weren't talking about anything else. Tina and Mike were doing something together, Mercedes sang with Sam's support, Artie and Finn found together, Puck were singing with Lauren and the three Ex-Cheerios were doing something together as well for sure. Rachel sang alone. Nobody had asked her and she favored the stage for her own. And nobody would have sung with her that was for sure.<p>

Now she was sitting here and researched about one of her idols. At least she did that til now. Her peace was roughly disturbed when a book from the shelf she was cowered before fell off and hit her at the head. She opened his mouth wide and held her arching head. She was about to jump up and confront the "attacker" when she heard Santana's malicious voice. Apparently the Latina stood on the opposite side of the shelf, hidden by books.

"Did you see what the midget is wearing today? I mean, what was this sweater in past life? A busted squirrel?"

"You should be glad it isn't an animal sweater. It's an increase." That was Lauren.

"And the stockings. I didn't wear it when I was a baby." That was Santana again.

Rachel stood up and peeked between the books. She was able to spot Santana, Lauren, Brittany and Tina. Next to Tina stood another person who Rachel unfortunately couldn't really recognize. She guessed it was Mercedes. Now they all laughed and gushed over Rachel's awful taste in clothes ("Terrible", "Glad to be a gothic" and "Offence for the eye" were the nicest ones).

The brunette Diva pressed her lips together. She knew her way to dress herself didn't find favor with her fellow men. But it was twice as crushing to hear by accident how they tattled about her. Without a sound she grabbed her bag and left the library with a detour over the nonfiction department. So she avoided being seen by one of the other girls.

When she pushed the door of the library open, she almost slammed into Quinn. She was all Rachel needed. "Hey, do you have…"

Without noticing the blonde, Rachel stormed forward. She wanted to go away. That wasn't possible because she had school. And just because of these bitches she wouldn't ruin her perfect attendance list.

So she turned to the toilets. Or she wanted to do that but a well known voice hindered her.

"Rachel, good that I see you, you have a moment?"

Like sessile the Diva stopped right before the toilet door, closed her eyes for a short time and took a deep breath, before she turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"Hello, Ms Pillsburry, how can I help you?"

Oh yes, if somebody was good at acting, it was Rachel Berry. Emma didn't seem to notice something was wrong. Maybe because the liaison teacher was nervous herself and player with her cardigan.

"Well, Rachel, you're a member of the celibacy club and I wanted to ask you what your wishes are for our next meeting. I know it's not as exciting as to sing about sex with Holly Holliday and I wanted to seed more excitement about abstinence by young people. And you have a lot of ideas for sure."

Rachel stared at her teacher for a moment. What should she say? Abstinence fair enough but I slept with an amazingly great boy and since then I don't care less about abstinence? Didn't sound good. But she had to say something.

"Cookies!"

"Cookies?"

"Cookies are always a good base. It's easier to talk then. And tea. Who wants sex when he can have cookies and tea for free? You hear the bell? I got to go. Bye, Miss P."

And to the sound of the school bell Rachel run down the hallway. Emma looked after her for a long time. So long that Will who came around the corner, stopped irritated.

"Emma? Why are you staring into space?"

She cringed. "I, uh, I don't. Rachel was standing there." She stopped and looked at the choir leader quizzical. "Will, is everything alright with Rachel?"

He frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"She…well, forget it."

* * *

><p>"There are the ones who work out. And the others, like our Wes here, are lying on their backs on the couch and pressing a book like a Harry-Potter-book.", commented Jeff and looked with a shake of his head at the head member of the council who was really lying in said pose on a couch in the lounge and reading such a said book.<p>

"Just because I don't dive after a small yellow ball over a court, didn't mean I don't work out. And yes, I like to read. Big books. Like this one." Wes defended himself and turned the page. Kurt, Blaine and Nick had to grin while Jeff gawped at his friend. "Don't say anything about tennis." He threatened for fun.

"I don't. I would never say anything against a sport which is about belaboring an innocent felt ball with a oversized fly flap."

Still Wes didn't see a need to look up from his book. He didn't need to. The Diss against Jeff's favorite sport didn't fail. Not when you heard Nick's giggling and Jeff's disgustedly snort.

"Better than trotting around without a designation."

"It's called running."

Kurt looked up from his laptop. "Could you argue quieter? I'm trying to think my way into the new Mac Jacobs- creation. I need quiet for this."

"We're not arguing. I did win clearly on scores." Wes muttered and turned a page again.

"You did nothing."

"Yes, I did."

"Why?"

"I'm older. And I had the better arguments."

That argument always fit. Wes was really the oldest in his clique. There was only one thing to do then:

"But I'm taller." Jeff crowed and crossed his arms smilingly.

At this moment the door opened and David staggered into the room. With a theatrical "My life sucks." He let himself fall prone on the couch. The couch his best friend laid. Logical conclusion: David lay on top of Wes and seemed to find this position very comfortable. Wes sighed (Not a annoyed or a love struck sigh, just a I-surrender-to-my-fate-sigh), wrapped his left arm around his best friend, changed to book in his right hand and turned his head so he could read again. David used this opportunity, snuggled closer to the young man beneath him and buried his face in the crook of his neck. When nothing came after a short time, he poked his finger into his rips.

"Ask why."

"No."

"Why?"

"That was you. And with a far too high pitch to sound like me."

Niff and Klaine had watched them grinning. Now Jeff wasn't able to keep his mouth shut any longer.

"Wes, David needs care, don't refuse it."

"Keep your mouth close and care about your husband."

"I'm not his husband." Nick protested.

"Then why do you think the shoes fits?"

"Wes!"  
>"Ouch, don't yell in my ear."<p>

"I didn't yell into your ear. But you deserved it when you don't care about me."

The young Asian rolled his eyes and closed his book. "Stand up, Dave."

"No. I had a crappy experience and need care."

"Stand up and I may ask you what happened."

"You're a real blackmailer."

"If I would be a blackmailer, I had threatened to tickle you if you don't let me stand up."

David rose and sat down on the free spot when Wes rose and took a seat. He hated being tickled and Wes knew that very well. That was the downside when you were friends since kindergarten.

"Now ask why."

"Fine. Why?"

"Willow isn't into me. She turned me down."

"The card didn't help?"

"No but speaking of: It's your fault then."

"Of course."

"Yeah, somebody has to be responsible for her not wanting me."

"Didn't she tell you?"

"She has a boyfriend." David mumbled.

His friends grimaced pitiful.

"Well, that's…OH yes!" Seemed as if Kurt had discovered something great. Blaine peeped over his shoulder and was therefore distracted too. It was up to Niff and Wes to cheer David up. Nick began.

"Now you're depressed?"

"Yes."

"Because you had a crush on her?" – Jeff

"I thought she was cute." – David

"Thinking somebody is cute isn't love." – Wes, levelheaded as always.

"You're so unromantically." – David

"Sure. If you're able to vex about that, it wasn't that bad." Wes looked at his watch and stood up.

"If you need something, I'm in my room."

"What are you doing in there?" David overcome the turn down and was back to his usual curious self.

"Prior breathing and surviving." Was the insightful answer and Wes let his friend behind. Right after she left the lounge, he quickened his steps and was in his room in no time. He boosted his laptop and started his instant messenger.

**Wes Montgomery: **Hi, Rachel.

**Rachel Berry: **Hi, Wes.

**Wes Montgomery: **Wow that was a fast answer.

**Rachel Berry: **I'm walking back and forth in front of my bed and waiting for you to come on.

**Wes Montgomery: **Why?What happened?

**Rachel Berry: **I'm upset.

**Wes Montgomery: **Why?"

**Rachel Berry: **I caught Santana and the other girls how they took my name in vain. I mean, I now, we're not best friends but is that really necessary?

**Wes Montgomery: **Did you face them?

**Rachel Berry: **No, I sneaked out. They don't have a clue I heard them. That…I could…

**Wes Montgomery: **Calm down. That they did it secretly, says everything, don't you think?

**Rachel Berry: **And what exactly?

**Wes Montgomery: **Well, they are too cowardly. Or did one of them tell you in the face what bothered them?

**Rachel Berry: **I know what bothers them. They told me – especially Santana – face to face often enough.

**Wes Montgomery: **And why didn't they do it today? I mean from the way I get to know Santana she isn't that type of girl who makes no bones about what bothers her.

**Rachel Berry: **Maybe you're right.

**Rachel Berry: ** You're like my therapist, you know that?

**Wes Montgomery: **Glad to hear that.

**Rachel Berry: **How was your day?

**Wes Montgomery: **Less thrilling. Schools as always and then homework and then some relaxing in the lounge with the other boys.

**Rachel Berry: **How are the Warblers?

**Wes Montgomery: **Good, good. We don't practice that much but you already knows that. That threatened today to take away my gavel if I'm showing him and David one more list of songs we should practice til the next season.

**Rachel Berry: **Pf, philistine. To be optimal prepared, you have to train months before. I practiced "Don't rain on my Parade" since I was four.

**Wes Montgomery: **May I quote that and beat him round the head with that next time? Or better: I wallpaper that on the wall in the Warblers-choir room.

**Rachel Berry: **You would be the first peers who wanted to quote something from me.

**Wes Montgomery: **Why not? It's true. It's just nobody believes me that.

**Rachel Berry: **Yeah, I know what you mean. Then it's good we take each other's points.

**Wes Montgomery: **You're right. You understand me. With you I can be myself. Well, it's not that I can't be myself by my friends but you understand my propriety.

**Rachel Berry: **=)

* * *

><p>"Why is the complete Glee Club meeting at the Lima bean?" asked Santana. Her fellow choir members looked at each other clueless, only to turned synchronously to the end of the table where Rachel sat. Now the full attention of the New Directions savoring, the Diva stood up, smoothed down her plaid skirt and began:<p>

"I thought, because it worked so well at Regionals, we should write an own song for Nationals again. And Mr Shue agreed that we don't have to sit in the choir room the whole time. In fact he thought it was a very good idea to switch places. You could thank me."

If she expected everyone would erupt in enthusiasm, she was wrong. The enthusiasm kept within a limit. Only Lauren slurped audibly the last rest of her ice coffee.

"Wait! You let us all come here to discuss something very important and all you want is to write another song? Do you go bananas?"

Rachel winces when Santana attacked her so harsh. "Yes, because of said reasons. What's your problem with that?"

"Damn, Man Hands, as against you I have a life. It's enough if I have to see you in school. To endure your face and your voice in my free time is too much."

"But…"

"No buts" Just because your life is so boring, you don't have to torture us with it. Get yourself a private life. Pay some guy to fuck you senseless. Search for some pathetic creatures you can call friends. And leave us alone!"

"I don't care what you're saying. It's important we write another song."

"No, it's not! Just because the jury once found it cute listening to own songs, don't mean, you have to blare your lament into the microphone in every competition."

"Okay, stop it, Santana. It worked once, so we could continue, don't you think? It doesn't mean we only sing own songs but it's a good option." Quinn interjected.

Immediately Santana fired a poisoned glare in her direction.

"Oh, come on, Ice Queen. You're defending nose, the dwarf? Don't make me laugh. You're thinking like the rest of us about her stupid songs written by herself."

Even the others were startled. Since when Quinn defended her worst competitor? Only Lauren left that cold.

"So? Are we leaving? If not, somebody buy me another ice coffee. Otherwise I'm going."

"Buy yourself one, Zizes!"

"Shut up, Lopez, I frazzled you up once. Do you want to undergo that again?"

"Do come!"

Santana and Lauren were in a good mood again today. Rachel was utterly fearless to interject.

"Nobody frazzles somebody up. We sit down now and collect ideas for our new song."

With fierce faces the two "beats" of Glee Club turned to the Jewish Diva. "Stay out of this, Hobbit!" They snarled synchronic. And Santana upped the ante: "Just understand we're not interested! If you have the opinion we need another song about your hair band write it! Spend 24 hour per day thinking about Glee Club. Or how you could get on the world's nerves. Do whatever you want but leaves us alone."

"You don't care about the Glee Club?"

"Fuck, as long as your take the lead, I don't do anything. You're just a pest. A little, ugly girl who wants to play star like no one else. Please, do it. Without us!"

The impact of a lightning would have raised less dust. Everybody looked embarrassed down on their fingers. Only Santana grinned certain of victory. Rachel looked at her with wide eyes. Bewildered about the vulgarities which were hurled at her.

"Okay, then do what you want. I can't help you if you don't want it." The brunette grabbed her coat. No second longer she would stay here. Not with these people she means so less to them that nobody to take her part. Even Quinn, who opened her mouth before, stayed silent now. And that nobody tried to detain her, hurt even more.

She rushed past her own chair on her way to the hallway to storm towards the door when her coat became entangled. She dragged at the piece of clothing, it loosened, she spun around again…and slammed frontal into a person. Tina's "Watch out, Rachel!" was a little too late.

Rachel stood stock-still, put her hand over her mouth to muffle her horrified squeal and looked at the mess. When she saw what she had done and who she caught out very nasty, she put her second hand reflexively over her mouth too.

"Yeah, great, Man Hands, take the Upper warbler into the hospital with burns of the third degree. You should do that with Vocal Adrenaline instead with somebody who already kicked out of the competition." Santana sneered behind her.

"Oh god, Wes, I'm so sorry." Rachel muttered muffled. The young man in front of her once had held a cup of coffee in his hand. Now it was lying on the floor and the content was located on his white shirt and the jacket on his school uniform. His friends who were standing behind him showing off a similar shocked expression like Rachel. Wes looked down on himself, then up again, searched her glance and smiled.

"I already heard about free flying coffee cups. Dangerous, these things."

Despite the shock Rachel had to smile and took her hands from her mouth, "I'm really sorry, I didn't saw you."

"How should you saw me? You were walking backwards, I was walking forwards. Basically it's my fault."

"Well, you could see it that way." Thad huffed.

"Come here, I help you to wash it off." Rachel wanted to make up for her mistake. She grabbed the napkins Mercedes handed her and wanted to dash at it. But Wes repelled her. "Don't, I throw it into the laundry and that's it. And I don't have burnings. The coffee wasn't that hot anymore."

"I pay the cleaning. Gosh, I'm so sorry."

"Would you stop it? It was an accident and accidents happen."

"What's happening here?" Kurt and Blaine came to the group and looked at her friends in turn. Mercedes pointed at Wes. "Rachel baptized the upper Warbler with his own coffee."

Kurt grimaced. "Coffee is hard to get out of clothes."

"Don't make Rachel feel guiltier about it. She couldn't help it." Wes defended his "attacker".

"Yes, she could have watched out. She has two eyes in her head." giggled Santana.

"Did you get out of bed on the wrong side with your cloven hoof?" Wes asked kindly and looked at the Latina past Rachel. Said Latina's jaw dropped. Even the Warblers were bewildered. It was rare to never that the polite Wesley hit back at a girl like that.

Rachel bit her lower lip to prevent from laughing out loud. She would have loved to see Santana's face but she didn't dare to turn around. Probably she would have choke on her suppressed laughter then.

Santana recovered herself and turned into a flirt. "Hm, I like rebellious guys. How about us two?"

Now Rachel had to turn around. Did she make a move on Wes in front of the whole gang? What was she thinking?

"Sorry, I don't like black. Black hair, black soul, black heart, choose something."

Mercedes spluttered, Tina and Mike hide behind Tina's folder and giggled muted, Puck, Lauren, Sam and Quinn started to laugh like a flock of zebras, the Warblers looked at their chairman stunned, Brittany looked at Artie who tried to explain quietly what happened and Rachel turned to Wes and smiled at him widely. Santana was short before diving over the table.

"You should never say that to somebody from Lima Heights. It ends very painful most of the time. For you."

Unimpressed Wes crossed his arms. Maybe it was the headache he had since this morning or the way she treated Rachel but right now he was in the mood for a confrontation with Santana.

"As you can see I'm Asian. If you go Lima Heights on me, I go Ninja on you."

Rachel put her hand over her mouth again. This time to hide her smile. It was fantastic to see how he gave Santana a chewing out.

"Who do you think you are? You…" The rest went down in Spanish curses. Puck, Finn and Sam hang on her and tried to get the very angry girl on her chair again where she jumped up. David saw that the welfare of his best friend was in danger grabbed his arm and pulled him outside the coffee shop.

"What was that?" He stunned asked outside. Thad, Nick, Jeff, Kurt and Blaine gathered behind them and wanted to know the same. Wes shrugged his shoulders.

"What? I gave the HBIC a bit of my mind. She was going on my nerves."

"No, you didn't give the HBIC a piece of your mind; you created an enemy for your lifetime." Blaine corrected.

"I'm annoyed, ok? I have a headache and then she comes along and bitches around. Not a good combination."

"Yeah, we saw that. We will miss you."

"She won't bite my head off."

"No, she will do other things. Terrible things."

Wes had to smile over his friends' concerns and walked to his car. On his way there the sound of his cell phone jingled and showed that he got a message. He pulled it out of his pocket and opened the SMS.

Rachel: Thank you for this spectacle =)

He smiled and wrote back.

Wes: It's been a pleasure, beautiful

* * *

><p>Three days passed since the spectacle at the Lima Bean and slowly everything was back to normal. Santana recovered very quickly and made digs at everybody. A new song wasn't there either and it became clearer and clearer to Rachel that she was on her own again. What a surprise. A totally innovation in her life.<p>

She spent a lot time at the library (she never heard the other girls talk about her again), searched there for suggestions and took notes. The end of the week was getting closer and still she hadn't chosen a song for her to sing. There were so many great song it was hard to choose one. Maybe she could convince Mr Schuester to let her sing various songs.

Satisfied with this decision she slammed her locker shut in her usual behavior, turned around and hurried down the hallway. Midway Azimio crossed her way. He did not deign to look at her, throw a slushie on her face and walked away without getting disturbed by her screaming. Rachel looked crestfallen. Slowly the sticky ice of the slushie ran down her face, dripped into her neck and on her clothes. He was fresh out of the machine as cold as it was.

Rachel shivered. She didn't know if it was because of the cold or the shock. Tears flooded in her eyes and she stamped her foot. Why, why, why? That was so unfair. Why were she forced to visit the only school where it was normal to throw slushies? And why didn't Figgins closed this machine?

She turned around and ran back to her locker. Almost she tripped on the rest of the slushie which dripped on the floor. She caught herself in time and was able to open her locker with shaking hands. She always had a towel in it and she took it out now. With the towel under her arm she stormed to the girl's rest room.

There she stood in front of the mirror and wiped the sticky stuff off her face. Why always her? What did she wrong this time? Not that she thought somebody else deserved that but why could it not stop for her? She didn't want this anymore.

Her cell phone ringed and after it slipped out of her wet and sticky hand thrice, she was able to accept the call.

"Hello?" she sniffed.

"Rachel? Are you crying?" That was Wes and he sounded concerned.

"Wes, I…" Rachel held the phone away from her ear because it was really sticky. "Hold on a second."

She laid her phone at the side, turned on the water, held her hands beneath it and threw a load in the face. Afterward she dried her face with the towel. When she was somewhat slushie-free, she took her cell phone against her ear again.

"Sorry, you had to wait."

Relieved Wes breathed out. He was worried. First Rachel didn't show any reactions to his call, and then it sounded like she was crying and then all he could hear was water running. Of course he was worried. To hear Rachel's voice was pure relief. Whereas she didn't sound better now.

"Rachel, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong."

She didn't want to tell him. As much as she liked Wes, she didn't always want to depress with her problems. She was doing that way too often. But she didn't think of Wes' good insight into human nature.

"Don't lie to me. He said calmly when he stood up and threw his empty cup away. He spend his free period at Lima Bean reading, when he got the idea to call Rachel.

She was biting on her lip to prevent herself from sobbing.

"Wes, I…."

"Please tell me what's wrong. I will worry much more because I can hear that something isn't right."

Now Rachel had to sob. How bad she wished that Wes was here with her. Somebody with a shoulder she could cry on. And that's not just metaphorically speaking.

"I have been slushied. And now I'm standing in the rest room and trying to wash away this stuff. But it's useless because sooner or later I will get another one in my face. So why should I try? I'm a loser and loser gets a slushie in their face. That's how it is."

"Hey, hey, beautiful, calm down. Relax! You're not a loser and you didn't deserve to be slushied. Nobody deserved that. The one who throw slushies THAT are the losers." Wes calmed down the crying girl. And if it was because of his words or not, Rachel's sobbing faded. When all you could were just sniffles, Wes spoke again:

"Do you need a hand?"

"No. I search something to drink and then I drive home and take a shower. Or I drive home and then I drink something. I'm thirsty."

"Thirsty?"

"Yes, always when I'm sad I get thirsty because my dads always bring me a glass of water then. Silly, I know."

Wes had to smile. "I don't think so."

"You, Wes?"

"Hm?"

"Thanks for your call but I have to go home. I don't can stand these clothes any longer and my hair is freezing."

"Okay, drive carefully. We talk to each other soon."

They hung up.

* * *

><p>When Rachel turned into her street she was glad not the see the cars of her das there. So she had time to come down and recover a little bit more. She didn't want her dad to worry and stay silent about every problem.<p>

Therefore a other car was standing in the drive way. Stumbled, guided her car next to it, parked and got out.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Wes, who was leant against his car, amazed.

"I thought you could use some cheering up. And for your thirst I got something too." He opened the driver door, leant inside his car and handed her a cup of coffee.

"I know from Kurt your favorite is Frappuccino."

Speechless Rachel took the cup. She couldn't believe Wes really did that. Without another word she flung her arms around his neck and almost crushed him.

"Thank you." She breathed into his ear with tearful voice.

Wes hugged her too. "For you always, beautiful, always."

Rachel pressed her eyes together so she didn't cry again. How could such a terrible day have such a nice ending?

When the released each other, she smiled lightly. "Now you're not just my therapist, but my hero."

Wes laughed. "For that I'm missing the cape."

"Not every hero got a cape. Spiderman has none."

"True that."

They laughed and Rachel took a sip from her coffee. "I needed that. Thanks again, Wes."

"No need to say thanks. I enjoyed doing it."

Wes' cell phone beeped. He grimaced.

"Sorry, my alarm. I have to go back to Dalton."

"No problem, I have to shower and so. Thanks again for the coffee and everything."

Rachel hugged him as a farewell again. Tenderly he kissed her on the cheek before he drove away.

* * *

><p>Humming Rachel walked down the hallway. In her mind she always played the scenes of the last day. No knight in shining amour could be more welcome than Wes with his coffee. Rachel was tempted to build him a statue in the front yard to show her enthusiasm. His mailbox overflowed so many times she thanked him what he sometime – as polite as he was – brushed off. His interjection, it was natural, only increased her excitement.<p>

With a little jump she came around the corner and met Quinn who standing in the middle of the hallway and surveyed the door to the chemistry lab with a strange expression on her face.

"Quinn, is everything alright?" Rachel asked irritated and looked in the same direction like the blonde. All she could see was a paper sticking to the door.

"Do you remember that Mrs Lasting said last week she would make teams four our projects=" Quinn asked without looking at Rachel.

"Of course I can remember."

"Well, congratulations, we will be forced to spend a lot of time with each other. We're partners."

"What?" The Diva didn't trust her ears. That was a bad joke, a real bad joke.

"Go and see, the list is hanging there."

Rachel came closer. There it was:

Team 1: Rachel Berry – Quinn Fabray

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. Quinn and Rachel in one team? I take bets who will survive: D <strong>

**While I wrote the Wes – Santana fight I had a big smile on my face. Just like Rachel. It was so much fun.**

**Well, what do you say? Were the Wes/Rachel scenes cute? Boring? Would rather see them make out in Wes' car? Tell me your opinion. As always I'm open for suggestion. You want a scene were Rachel and Quinn fight in the next chapter? Tell me and let me see if I can use it.**

**Kkaty****: Glad you liked it. Hope you loved this chapter. Yeah, Rachel changed. She finally found something who see the real Rachel and that is a bust for her self-confident. **

**PrincessPuckerman****: I thought it would be a good choice to let her have a nice guy. Not Finn **

**BigTimeGleekBTR****: Thanks. Was it good again?**

**Elle Loves Glee****: Wes and his friends are hilarious. But wait, there some other people who will cause havoc and fun soon ;-)**

**liz-04****: I hope this chapter made up for the missing Wes/Rachel scene in the last chapter.**

** BlondeBookworm421: Thanks you. I'm trying my best. I love English but it's hard because originally the story is in German. It's kinda heavy to express the same way in English. And to be honest your idea with the interactions in front of their friend gave me the idea for the Lima Bean Fight *g***

**ntcfm****: Glad you like dit and enjoyed these chapter too.**

** shipper: And here's the update. More coming soon.**


	5. The secret comes out!

**The secret comes out!**

The Berry family was sitting at the dining table. Leroy cooked a vegan tofu meal and now the three enjoyed the meal.

"And, Rachel, how was school?"

"Good. Just our chemistry teacher had a great idea. We should work over weeks on a project with a partner. And now guess who my partner is."

Leroy and Hiram exchanged a glare.

"I hope not that boy who bullied your friend Kurt." Hiram growled. Of course Rachel told her dads about the mobbing against Kurt. Both were shocked to hear that.

"No, not Karofsky. And not one of the other Football idiots too who always throw slushied in my face." Rachel was forced to tell her das that too. It was difficult to hide something like that. At the latest when Hiram or Leroy did the washing the stains on her clothes attracted attention and she had to confess.

"Who is it then? Finn?"

"No, but almost right. It's Quinn."

"The girl who became a mother last year?"

"That girl."

Rachel tried not to gnash with teeth. Her forced teamwork with Quinn stuck in her craw. When she was about to change the topic because of that, her cell phone rang. Confused she pulled out of her pocket and looked down on the display.

"May I accept the call and tell the person I'll call back after dinner?"

* * *

><p>Her das nodded and she rose to walk into the kitchen. There she accepted the call.<p>

"Hey."

"Hey, beautiful." Wes' soft voice resounded. Rachel loved the sound, she stated right now. The hair on her arms rose and a comforting shower run down her spine.

"Hi, what's up?"

"I'm asking you. I had a Warbler meeting til now and when I look at my cell phone I see you called three times. "

"Oh, right. I wanted to tell you something."

"And what?"

"Listen, I'm having dinner with my dads. Can I call you back?"

"Of course, didn't want to disturb. Sorry."

"No problem. See you later."

* * *

><p>She hung up and walked back in the dining-room."Sorry.", she said and sat back down again.<p>

"Never mind, Darling." Leroy smiled at his daughter.

"Was that somebody from Glee Club?"Hiram tried his best so he didn't sound too curious. Rachel had to laugh because he failed miserably.

"No, Dad, it wasn't anybody from New Directions." She drank sip water. Over the rim of her glass she could see her dads exchanging a glare.

"Ah, so it was the young man who brought you coffee yesterday?"

Rachel spit the water over the table.

"Beg your pardon?" she asked bewildered. How did Leroy knew that Wes delivered her coffee? Amused Hiram tapped his daughter on the back. "Surprised?"

"Absolutely. How did you know that?"

"Mrs Jennings came to us this morning when we wanted to drive to work and felt as her duty to inform us yesterday a young man was here and you were very familiar with each other." Leroy explained.

Rachel rolled her eyes. Mrs Jennings was their neighbor who being as a retiree was filled with spying on neighbors and talking about the newest gossip.

"Why did she counter with who I'm seeing and when?"

"We asked us the same question." Curious Hiram looked at his daughter. "Nevertheless your Papa and I can't deny we're interested who this boy was."

The sixteen-year old girl sighed. It was clear that she had to tell her das about Wes sooner or later. Later would have been her voice but she wasn't able to change it anyway.

"That was Wes. He's one of the Warblers and a real nice guy."

To her it was clear but her Dads looked kind of confused. "What's a Warbler?" Leroy asked. Rachel had to giggle. "Look out, we clean up now and then I tell you the story. From the Warblers over Pavarotti to Wes."

Hiram frowned. "You know Pavarotti?"

Rachel roared with laughter before she stood up and piled the empty plates. She carried them into the kitchen and placed them into the dishwasher. Her dads followed with the cutlery and the empty wok.

* * *

><p>Leroy searched into the cupboard for cookies and soon fathers and daughter sat in the living room, nibbled cookies and both men were waiting thrilled for Rachel's explaining. Rachel loved that. She could talk with her dads about everything and enjoyed when they were sitting together like now and did that.<p>

"Okay, so you know Kurt. He was bullied and transferred. Now he's attending Dalton Academy in Westerville. The all-boys-school."

Her das nodded and she went on:" Well, they have a Glee Club there too. Different to us the guys are like rock stars. Whenever they practice the whole school is brought to a halt because everyone wants to see it. Understandable because the guys are good. You heard them at Regionals."

"Oh, those were the Warblers. That's the name of their choir. We could think of that."

Playfully Hiram hit his husband against the arm. Leroy grinned. "As if you paid attention to anyone else than our daughter."

"Stop it, stop it. However, Kurt is a Warbler now and with Blaine, the lead singer of the Warbler's. They became a couple because Pavarotti died and Kurt sang a mourning song. Romantic, isn't it? Oh, I should maybe mention that Pavarotti…was the Warbler's mascot. A little canary bird. Very cute. Nevertheless both are a couple now, we call them Klaine, and yes Blaine's best friends are called David and Wes. Both are in the Warbler's council and…"

"Rachel!"

She stopped and looked at her Papa amazedly. "Yes?"

"You overtake yourself while taking. Slow, we don't understand a word. It's nice that you're having so much fun and you're so excited, but take a breath!" laughed Leroy.

Rachel smiled, took a deep breath and started slower: "As I said, the Warblers don't have a leader like we have, but they were managed by a council of three men. Those are Thad, David and Wes. Wes is the head member of the council and organizes everything. Just like me." Her eyes started to shine. "He is a year older than me but when you talk to him you get the feeling he is elder than that. Well-educated, charming and responsible. I'm sure, you would like him. We get along pretty well."

"Yeah, we could see that on your smile. You smiled like that when he called you."

"Uhm, Dad, it's not like you think. We're just friends. Friends, who exchange about their Glee Clubs."

"I see." Hiram smiled and Leroy chuckled.

"We're just friends! I can commit everything to him. He is like you but in my age. And now I have to call him. I promised him this."

She stood up and left the living room. Her das looked after her smilingly.

"Even their just friends, he seems to do her good. I like him already."

"Me too."

* * *

><p>Rachel condoned into her room, closed the door and lay on her bed. The head hanging over the footboard and her legs stretched, she had the handset at her ear und waited for the call to be accepted.<p>

"Ok, now I have time." She yelled happy when Wes answered the phone.

He laughed quietly. "That pleases me, beautiful."

"How are you, Wes?"

"Everything's good. But I'm curious. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

Rachel laughed. "You can hardly wait." She pulled his chain.

"You can't see it but I stick my tongue out at you."

"Ha, I could do that too. But then I won't be able to tell you that I have to work together with Quinn for a chemistry project."

Even they know each other for a short time, Wes knew for sure with who Rachel got along and with who not. That's why he stayed silent for a moment.

"Wes?"

"Okay, stop for a moment: You and Quinn? Working together? Did I understand that right?"

"Yes."

"Are you allowed to bet on who will survive?"

"Well, I really hope, you come to my rescue if she goes for my throat, my hero."

* * *

><p>Wes chuckled. He was lying on his bed too and looked at the ceiling.<p>

"Beautiful, I would always rescue you. Just call and I come."

"Good to know." She thought about it. "Hey, Wes, I told my dads about you."

Wes sat up. That announcement surprised him. She told him that she had a close relationship with her fathers but he didn't expect this. Rachel interpreted his silence wrong because she hurried with a explanation:

"A neighbor had seen that you were here yesterday and told my dads. They wanted to know who you are and I told them how we met. That we exchange over our Glee Clubs and such. Don't be mad."

"Why should I be mad?"

"Uhm I don't know, just because."

"Sweetheart, I'm not mad just because you told your dads how well we went along. I know you can tell them everything."

"I'm so lucky to be friends with you."

"I return the compliment, beautiful."

Rachel giggled quietly. "What?" Wes asked who had to laugh at this sound too.

"I like it when you call me beautiful. It's a nice nickname for once."

"You don't have any nicknames?"

"Miss Bossy Pants, Man Hands, Stubbles, RuPaul, Hobbit…"

"Okay, my fault. I should have differentiated that. I meant nice nicknames."

"No. Fin called me this and that sometimes, but I don't count that."

"Okay, then I will think of something."

"Is that a promise?"

* * *

><p>Wes stood up and walked through his room. Now he laughed. "It is. You get another nickname from me. Besides beautiful."<p>

With his head titled to one side, he watched himself in his mirror. Every time he talked to Rachel or just thought of her, he had to smile. He just felt comfortable with her.

"Do you have a nickname? Besides Wes I mean."

"Hm, let me think. David calls me Ley sometimes. But only when he wants something. Wessy sometimes when my dear friends are drunk. Don't memorize that, I hate it."

"So Ley is your special nickname?"

"Right."

"Okay, I'm up to date."

"So?"

"You're raising one eyebrow right now, don't you?"

"How do you know that?"

"I can imagine it."

"How come you know me so well after a short time that you know exactly how I react in every situation?" Wes asked stunned.

"Spiritual kinship." Rachel mumbled mysterious. Only to start giggling like crazy. It doesn't matter that she behaved like a little girl. With Wes nothing mattered.

* * *

><p>The teacher stepped through the rows and gave out working sheets. "You got six weeks to finish your projects. After that they will be presented and marked." She explained.<p>

Rachel grabbed the papers she got and handed one to Quinn who sat next to her. Why of all people the two worst competitors had to sit next to each other. It came along at the beginning of the year. Afterwards that was the reason why their teacher put them together.

"Okay, where should we meet?" Quinn sounded as if she was talking about the walk to the electric chair. And her face expression looked similar distressed.

"You can come to my house. My dads are working til evenings, so nobody will disturb us."

"But today I'm only free later. Have to do something with my Mum."

"I'm home. Come when you are free."

"Fine, I will be there at four."

* * *

><p>When Quinn ringed the doorbell at half past three she was more than bugged. Why wanted her mother to go shopping, when Judy had to work then? She could have drive with Rachel right after school.<p>

Rachel opened the door. "Huh, I thought, you're coming later."

"Should I go?"

"No, come in."

The Diva flashed her project partner a smile and let her into the house.

"Would you like something to drink?" she asked and walked into the kitchen. Quinn followed her.

"Water." she begged and put her bag down on a chair. Rachel poured her a glass and handed it to her. For a few minutes both girls stayed silent and just drank their water.

"Are you here by car?" Rachel asked finally.

"My Mum brought me here."

"So you're taking the bus back?"

"Please, Rachel, what's the point of that? I'm not here for small talk. I dislike you and you dislike me. Let us stop pretending it isn't so and start working. I have other stuff to do."

"Like Finn for example?"

Toxically Quinn glared at Rachel.

"Finn and I broke up." The blonde's voice was cold as ice. "But you already know that surely."

The brunette crossed her arms. Yes, she knew that Finn and Quinn broke up. It was a simple test if they didn't get back together meanwhile. The networks Glee Club was having right now, something changed hourly.

"I heard that you broke up."

"Well. He's free. Get him."!

"I don't want him!"

Said out loud the sentence worked like a gong. It sounded and the sonic penetrated walls. The walls in this case were Quinn's ice queen façade and Rachel' ignorance. Quinn because she was surprised und wasn't able to hide that. In her own way she raised an eyebrow.

"Well? And I should believe you?"

"Yes. I'm over Finn. You can have him!" The more she thought about it, the more she knew it was true. She just didn't notice it yet. She wasn't interested in the quarterback anymore and just wanted a friendship. He was her first true love and that would always mean something to her, but she didn't want a relationship with him anymore. Somehow that was a clearance.

"Rachel, how often did you fool yourself? And every time you run after him."

"Believe me or not, Quinn. I know what I want and what not."

* * *

><p>"She's totally insane!" Quinn was sitting crossed-legged on the floor in front of Rachel's desk and browsed through the working sheets their teacher gave them. There were accurate instructions how they had to conduct their project and what was expected. All in one a huge effort and after three hours the girls were close to a meltdown.<p>

"Did she know we have other stuff to do as well? Other homework? Glee Club? Is she thinking she is the only teacher?" Rachel was upset too.

Quinn looked at her watch. "I have to go home." She mumbled and rose. She went to the desk where her back was lying next to Rachel's powered laptop. Rachel stood opposite from her. Suddenly a sound from the laptop resounded and the chat window opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Wes Montgomery: <strong>Hey, would you like to hang out tomorrow?

* * *

><p>Shocked Rachel opened her eyed wide and looked at Quinn. The former captain of the cheerleader smiled amused. "You're meeting the Upper Warbler?"<p>

"Quinn, I can explain that."

"Oh, you have to explain something? Then I guess nobody in Glee Clubs know it?"

"No, and I'm begging you…Quinn!"

The older girl had left the room and ran to the front door. Rachel followed her swiftly.

"We're just friends." She tried to explain the situation.

"Friends, I see. That explains the scene at the Lima Bean."

"What do you think?"

"Your so called friend protected you. That's why he attacked Santana that much."

The Diva stopped in the doorframe. Quinn was faster than her and with her slippers she couldn't run. It was useless to catch up with the blonde who was already at the sidewalk.

"Quinn, please, that's bullshit!"

Now she had a big problem.

* * *

><p>Mercedes, Tina and Brittany sat behind each other in the choir room and weaved their hairs. Besides they talked about the newest gossip.<p>

"Did you hear that Meredith was caught having sex with her boyfriend by her parents?" Tina giggled.

Mercedes roared with laughter. "Oh my Gosh. I would die of embarrassment." Then she sighed. "Did it become that quiet in Glee Club that we have to talk about the Cheerios?"

Tina nodded. "Seems like it. What happened to the scandals?"

"They are gone. Too bad." The black Diva turned to Quinn who sat in a corner and wrote something again.

"Hey, Quinn, you know some thrilling news? Something ground shaking?"

Rachel who sat at the piano til then looked up. Tense she hold her breath and prayed. Quinn looked up and supported herself on her folder. She pulled her left hand through her hair.

"No, I don't know anything." She said quietly.

Mercedes pouted. "Hm, pity!"

Stunned Rachel looked at Quinn. She was alert to anything. Posters, flyers or an article in the school newspaper. But not to Quinn keeping it by herself. For which reason? They weren't friends and the older one never did anything nice for the Jewish Diva.

* * *

><p>"Quinn, can I talk to you for a moment?"<p>

Carefully Rachel drew closer to the blonde girl who was putting books in her locker.

"What do you want?"

"Why didn't you say something in there? When Mercedes asked you if you know some interesting news, I mean. Why did you lie?"

Quinn slammed her locker door shut and turned around to Rachel. "Because it doesn't matter. I don't care who you are friends with and who not. It could be the Queen and it wouldn't bother me. You're not important. I want nothing from the Upper Warbler and so I don't care, what you two have going on."

She scrunched her nose before she went on: "Furthermore I don't want to be pulled into your stuff. If somebody asks me why I know it, that somebody may think I'm interested in your life, what would equal social suicide. And just because I and Finn aren't together anymore, don't mean I lost sight of being the Queen Bee of the school again."

"Oh, so, however, thank you."

Rachel turned around and ditched Quinn. She scolded at herself for believing Quinn kept her friendship with Wes to herself because wanted to do something nice for Rachel. She had to stop being so naïve and believe that somebody who was nice to her once, wanted have something to do with her. And she had to learn the people; she really mattered to, not to scare away with her behavior. Like Wes.

He called her after she didn't respond to his message and it came to a heated argument where she accused him of being responsible of the New Directions killing her. Without any further explanations she hung up and now she regretted it. Sometimes she was too much Diva.

* * *

><p>Frustrated Wes looked outside the window. He was in a bad mood, because his talk with Rachel wouldn't leave his head. They didn't really fight but they didn't work out the argument neither. And now they are no longer on speaking terms and slowly it got the best of him. He missed the petite Jew's hyper behavior and their talks. He missed Rachel which was totally ridiculous due to the short time they know each other. He wasn't like that normally, everything was elaborated and considered. Rachel was the only one where it didn't work. Maybe she was – as she said herself – a little bit crazy and wasn't able to show that.<p>

In his thinking sounded the bell for lunch. He stood up and left the residential home with the other students. In the flow of students it went into the main building and there into the dining hall. But in the foyer Wes was stopped.

Right through the flood of students Rachel made her way. She looked around the and when and when their glances met, she smiled faintly before she walked to him.

"Hey, can we talk for a few minutes?" She asked quietly.

Wes nodded and pulled a little bit down the hallway. So they were undisturbed and could talk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Wes, I'm so sorry. I pushed over the edge yesterday and took it out on you. Really, I can't describe how sorry I am. Sometimes I can't help myself and am a total Diva, but I promise it will never happen again."

She raised her hand like a vow and looked serious at him. Wes titled his head. "What got into you yesterday?" he asked.

"Quinn saw that she asked me online to hang out. She grinned and left. I panicked she will tell the people in Glee Club and I get a real big problem. I'm sorry. I should have explained it to you."

Still she looked apologetically at him. "Ley, I so sorry. I don't wanna fight with you."

She looked so sad that he wasn't able to deny it any longer. Forgiving Wes smiled. "Come here, Sweetheart." he muttered and pulled her close to him. Deeply he hugged the girl.

Relieved Rachel wrapped her arms around him and snuggled closer to him. She clutched on him like she was about to drown and just enjoyed that they were friends again.

"Thank you for forgiving me." She whispered.

"Hey, friends are having arguments too." He whispered. She let him go and smiled at him.

"Your are the best!"

"And you're the best!"

"Wes?" You could hear David calling from afar. Both winced.

"Yeah, I should go. Nice that we composed the dispute."

"Likewise. Hey, should we phone this evening?"

"Of course. Wait, we can't, this evening I'm having a meal out with my dads. But something comes into my mind: You are running from time to time, aren't you?"

"I am. Why?"

"I want to start too. Coming off my home trainer. Can I join you?"

"Sure. Just write me when and where."

* * *

><p>Wes, Nick, Blaine, Kurt and David strolled through the hallways of Dalton. Jeff said goodbye a few minutes ago because he had tennis training. Conversation topic was all or nothing. It was about music, free time, school, friends etc. Somehow they came to the topic of party.<p>

"Can you remember the party at Rachel's?" Blaine asked his boyfriend grinningly.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. My dad still didn't overcome the shock."

"What shock?" smiled David. Blaine hit him against the shoulder.

"I already told you. I stayed the night at Kurt's."

"Oh yeah, I remember." Wes smiled. Nick laughed. Even Kurt giggled quietly.

"What else should I have done? You were so drunk; I couldn't let you stayed at Rachel's. Who knows what she would have done with you."

"Oh come on, Kurt, she was as drunk as I was. We just would have sung again."

Wes looked perplexed at Blaine." Eh, you sung with Rachel once already?" He asked dismayed. Blaine, totally clueless what he was doing to his best friend, nodded. "Yeah, during her party. I think I have the video still on my phone."

He searched through the files on his cell phone. "Oh, here." Said and showed Wevid and Nick the phone. "Don't you want me" played and while David and Nick grinned wider and wider, Wes' face fell.

"Y…y…you can't be serious. I mean, serious? Serious? That…Argh!"

And with that the eldest in the round turned around and stormed away. Bewildered his friends looked after him.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked.

"That was Wes all over. Sometimes he has to go crazy." Nick explained. The others mumbled approvingly, only David frowned and made his way after his best friend.

* * *

><p>He found Wes in his room where the seventeen-year old sat on the floor leant against his wardrobe and scrolling through the songs on his iPod. David came into the room, closed the door and walked slowly to the sitting boy. With a move of his hand he showed Wes to pull the headphones out of his ears. After a moment of hesitation Wes did what was required from him. David kneeled in front of him.<p>

"You wanna tell me what that was about?"

"How can he sing with Rachel? How is that possible? And then in a drunken state? Can you explain it to me? That's over my head. That…that…that's just…"

Frustrated he stopped, ruffled through his hair and closed his eyes. Taken aback David raised an eyebrow and searched for the right words.

"Wes, are you jealous?"

The young Asian opened his eyes wide. "No, I'm not jealous. I'm something worse. I'm envious. Envious that he was allowed to sing with Rachel. And that he don't cherish that because he was so drunk." He hissed angrily.

David didn't expect that and his jaw dropped. "Does that mean you're in love with Rachel?"

"No, I'm not in love with Rachel. I just cherish her talent and her voice and it pisses me damn off when somebody is allowed to sing with her just like that and not me!"

Wes buried his face in his hands. For a short time nobody said a word. Wes' outburst was like a thunderstorm. It crashed and thundered and when it was over, you can't believe it's really over and hesitate to leave your hide out. But Davis knew his kindergarten friend too well. Slowly he sat next to Wes and put one arm around his shoulder.

"There is something else, Ley. That alone doesn't make you so angry."

The older one raised his head. "No, you're right, there's something else." He looked at his friend. "I have to tell you something, Dave. But that's just between the two of us. Not even Blaine, understand?"

"Cross my heart!"

* * *

><p>Full of vigor Rachel jumped out her parked car and slammed the door shut. She arranged a meeting with Wes on one of the parking lots in the forest of Westerville. From here went some footpaths away and Wes told her that it was perfect for running. As it seemed the young Warbler didn't arrive yet. Rachel used the time to retighten her ponytail and look around. Only a few cars were there, no humans except Rachel. She took a deep breath and absorbed the fresh smell of fir sprigs and fresh earth. Maybe she should come her more often. It had a reassuring effect on her.<p>

She was hugged from behind and pulled to a strong body. "Hello, Raye." Whispered Wes into her ear and kissed her softly on the cheek right after.

"Wes, don't scare me like that…Raye?" Rachel turned around to him and looked him confused.

"Your new nickname. Dislike it?"

"Indeed, it's great. Thanks." Lovely she smiled at him.

The young man let his view wander down her and up again. She was wearing a dark grey leggings, a violet top and over that a wider light grey t-shirt. To keep herself warm she slipped a slate-colored sweat jacket on.

"Speaking of great: You look amazing."

She turned red. "Thank you, Ley." You too. Seems as if we have the same wave length in clothing too." She grinned and meant Wes' grey trackies and his black long sleeve shirt.

"Seems like it. Should we start?"

"I follow you."

They took the left path and ran into the forest. Both in a suitable speed and directly next to each other. Occasional they exchanged a glare and smiled.

That went one for an hour. The whole time they didn't speak, just ran next to each other.

"You're really fit."

"I work out every day on my home trainer. And when you told me you run, I thought, I could give it a try."

"I have no objections. I'm happy about your company, my sweet Diva."

"You're the first with it. But why don't your friends run with you?"

"Don't know, they never want. Too lazy or doing other sport."

"Or they are afraid of your gavel." Rachel giggled.

"I'm not obsessed with my gavel. Leave Mr bang alone."

"Of course, I'm sorry…Gavel-Obsessed."

"So, that's…"

Laughing the young Diva ran away from the head member of the council who chased her playfully. After a while Wes caught up with her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel stopped and tipped over. Pulling her companion with her, she fell to the ground. Laughing both rolled over. Now they were lying next to each other on the soft forest floor.

"Tell me, Raye, what's with Quinn? Did she say anything?"

"You will laugh. Mercedes asked her if she new some news and she said no. When I asked her why, she said she did that because she doesn't care about me and don't want to be involved in my stuff. Nobody should believe she would hang out with me because she knew."

"And do you believe her?" Wes rose and was now leaning over Rachel.

"I don't know. One the one hand it would fit. She wants nothing from you, so she has no motivation to frazzle me out. Besides told her I don't want to be together with Finn. On the other hand she could spill it just to come down on me just like a ton of bricks. You never know where you stand with her."

"You don't want to be together with Finn?"Wes asked quietly.

Rachel shook her head. "No. Just friends. Nothing more." She assured.

Somehow that soothed him. He didn't know why.

"Your heart is free then?"

"It is." The girl confirmed.

Rachel looked up to Wes. "I love your eyes." She mumbled. "They have a beautiful color. Every time I look into them, I sink into them."

"Your eyes are amazing too. They shine incredible bright and always when I look into them, I have to smile."Tenderly he stroke a few strays of hair out of her forehead.

"Right now you're not smiling."

"Because I find you incredible. One day you will be a star. What am I saying? You're already are one."

Rachel sat up. Wes went with her movement, but didn't back away. Their faces were only a few millimeters apart.

"Promise me, we still will be friends then, Ley."

"No, I don't promise you that."

On Rachel's face were shown insecurity and the unspoken question Why?

"I sweat that to you." He grinned.

"Man, don't do that always with me. It makes me insecure."

Playfully offended she pushed him to the ground and went up.

"Oh, come on, beautiful, don't be mad."

"Hmpf."

With crossed arms she walked away from him. He got up and raced after her. When he was left to her, he put his right arm around her waist, loosed with his left hand her crossed arms and intertwined the fingers of his right hand with the fingers on her right hand. Arm in arm they walked back to their cars.

"I'm not mad at you." Rachel informed him.

"I know."

The young Diva leant her head against his shoulder. She loved being close to Wes.

"Why were you so afraid what the Glee Club would say when it came out we're friend?"

"Hm, does the name Jesse St. James means anything to you?"

"The former lead singer of Vocal Adrenalin?"

"The very one. Well, he and I, we were together last year. After Finn my second relationship, if I don't count Puck. However, we met in the book store and got along pretty good. He praised my talent and so on."

"Aha, okay."

"Well, when the Glee Club got to know, they made me chose. Either the Club or Jesse."

"They forced you to decide?" Wes was horrified.

"Yes. I told them that I chose them and secretly meet with Jesse. Afterward he transferred to our school for a short time. Maybe they were right in the end, but I will never forget the moment when they forced me to choose. I was just scared that happens with us too. Glee Club is important to me, but I could never decide against you. And I don't want to lie again. I want to talk openly to you, at the Lima Bean or somewhere else. I want to visit you in Dalton without being afraid of the consequences. Maybe because Kurt is one of you and together with Blaine it's different, but the fear is still there."

"Yeah, I can understand that. But don't worry, we'll find a solutions."

* * *

><p><strong>Now the secret's out. Did you expect Quinn to stay silent? And what will David do, now that he knows? Will Quinn keep her mouth shut?<strong>

**I had to write the scene in the forest. Don't be mad at me because there wasn't any kiss. They were some cute flirting. You want more (sexual) action? As always write me about your wishes, your dreams and even your criticism. What will happen next?**

**P.S.: I'm searching for someone who would like to make a cover for this fanfiction. Anyone who's interested write me a PM =)  
><strong>

**My Cherie Amour****: I agree with you, it's adorable. Thanks for your comment.**

**BigTimeGleekBTR****:**** Hope it wasn't too long. As always thanks for commenting.**

**PrincessPuckerman****:**** That's my favourite line too :D **

**Elle Loves Glee****: I giggled while I was writing this scene too. To imagine Santana's face lol. And yeah it's great that finally stands up for Rachel. Glee Club will wonder what comes because that wasn't the last time somebody stood up for Rachel.**

**YOUNG REZZY NUMBER1****:**** Yeah, he's pretty hot.**

**shippper****: Thank you. Glad you liked the scene. The chemistry between Wes and Rachel is the most important thing in their relationship (that's my opinion. Don't you think?**

**liz-04****: ****Yep****. Beautiful is one of Wes'nicknames for Rachel. Your idea with a scene between Wes and Rachel and their friends finding out, gave me an idea for a scene. Not in this chapter, but soon it will come, trust me. Thank you for it. And it was part of the scene when Rachel goes to Dalton to talk about their argument.**

**Kkaty****: ****Thank you. What do you mean by „defined" (I'm sure we have the same ideas, just checking ;-))**

**llGeekGoddessll****: ****I saw that scene too. I jumped up and down and screamed "That's Wes's gavel! He gave it to her after he graduated!" My mum must think I've gone crazy. And almost instantly I had an idea for another MontBerry story. =)**

**BlondeBookworm421: ****I like Santana too. After Quinn and Rachel she's my favorite female character in Glee. I like her bitchiness but you're right sometimes it's too much. Well, now she has a problem. Rachel has somebody on her side. A totally new situation for our favorite Latina. And the others.**

**gleek599****: ****I know rofl. Just wait and see ;-)**


	6. Valentine's Day 2

**Valentine's Day 2.0.**

"And now?"

"And now what?"

Quizzical Wes looked at David who cowered smilingly on his bed. Now the younger one shook his head over his friend's ignorance and explained more exact:

"What happens with you and Rachel?"

"What should happen?"

"Heaven, Wes, sometimes I'm asking myself how you managed to lose your virginity."

Wes who sat on his desk and tried to do his homework, turned around to David with a shocked expression on his face.

"What has that to do with this?"

"Well, so naïve as you approach the things."

Now it dawned on Wes. "David, Raye and I are just friends. Nothing more."

"Friends who had sex. So friends with benefits."

"We are **no **friends with benefits!" growled the young Asian and turned back to his work.

"You love her."

"I don't."

"She loves you."

"She doesn't."

"You're a couple."

"I will be throwing something at you with form and texture of a desk lamp."

"Well, I'm happy for you. It's nice to see you in love again."

"I'm not in love."

"Wes and Rachel are sitting on a tree…"

David was so busy singing that he didn't see the book which was thrown in his direction. It hit him damageable on his forehead and he yelped.

"Brute pig!"

"Be glad it wasn't the Gavel."

"I'm writing this Rachel. Her friend is a brutal pig."

"If you can live with hanging on the flagpole just in your underwear."

"Therefore that between you is nothing; you protect your secret very much. Why is nobody allowed to know it by the way?"

"She has her reasons."

* * *

><p>Blaine tore open the door. "Ah, there are my best of all best friends in the whole world."<p>

Wes sighed. When something started like that, he could forget to do his homework. He turned around in his desk chair. "What should we do, Blaine?"

Hurt the lead singer grabbed on his heart. "Why are you expecting that I want something?"

"For three reasons. First: You only start like this if you want something. Second: Nick and Jeff behind you are smiling as silly as you and third: You're without Kurt, which means, it has something to do with Kurt."

"Wes, you should become a private eye."

Blaine, Jeff and Nick came into the room and closed the door. All three had a strange smile on their face. Wevid exchanged a glare. That couldn't mean something good.

"What's up, Blaine?" David asked. Blaine's smile increased.

"We're celebrating Valentine's Day!" He blared out. His best friends had their problems with the content of his sentence.

"Yeah, of course we're celebrating Valentine's Day. Since many years."

"No, Dave, you get it wrong. We're celebrating Valentine's Day! Now! Well, not now but in the next two weeks."

Wes raised an eyebrow. "I know I'm gonna regret this but why should we do that?"

"Well, I want to surprise Kurt."

Now Jeff intertwined. "It's a super-romantically idea."

Even David had to agree about this, wherefore he nodded. Wes was the only one in whose logical thinking brain the idea wouldn't fit in.

"Valentine's day was a few months ago."

"But Kurt and I weren't together around this time."

"Then wait for next year."

"I can't wait this long."

"Well then celebrate with Kurt. Why do we need to interfere?"

"You're my background artist. And that's why we have to go."

"Where?"

"Just come with us."

Blaine and Nick pulled Wes out of his chair and together the group walked to Blaine's car.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the Lima Bean, Blaine made his way straight to a table in one corner. There sat the whole female from the New Directions, except Mercedes. She was shopping with Kurt and playing distraction.<p>

"Hey, girls, thanks for coming." Blaine greeted them.

"What, you take part in this?" Wes was surprised.

"Why not? It's a cute idea." Rachel said and pulled him next to her on the bench. The other boys took place and Blaine started to explain.

"I want to surprise Kurt. Doing something he would never expect. And he would never in his life expect that we repeat Valentine's Day."

"Trust me, nobody would expect that." Wes muttered. Rachel poked him into the side. Chiding she clicked her tongue. David grinned.

"I need you for deco and all that."

"Deco? What are you planning? Covering Dalton with white crepe tape, balloon hearts and small fat angels?" Nick asked, voice filled with horror. He stood behind the idea to surprise Kurt but that was too much for his own liking.

Blaine didn't see it that way. "Why not?"

"Blaine, okay, I help you with your idea to surprise Kurt. I for my part act like its Valentine's Day, but I don't decorate the school. Our principal would never say okay to this. So whatever you want to do, it had to be without decoration." Wes didn't feel like plastic heart either. Blaine sighed, but nodded.

"Okay, we do it without deco. You are hopelessly unromantically."

"It has nothing to do with unromantically. It's just a huge effort and somebody will put a spoke in it." Quinn said. Santana rolled her eyes.

"How did you plan that, Hobbit?"

"We pretend like it is Valentine's Day. With sending roses, love letters and romance. At the evening I take Kurt out romantically."

"Oh, that's sweet." Brittany squealed. Santana looked at her friend. Well, so-so."

"You don't need to take part in it, Satan." Quinn yelled.

"Of course, of course, you have to take part in one stupid action in High School."

* * *

><p>Since their first meeting the preparations for the "repeated Valentine's Day" ran at full speed. The rest of the Warblers had chimed in and now in some rooms in Dalton it looked like in a stuffed animals shop. Many used the opportunity to give their mothers, sisters or girlfriends little presents. Even at the New Directions the Valentine's fever got around. The girls were able to convince the boys and somehow everybody was making plans for that special day.<p>

Three day before it should happen, Rachel had a great idea which caused Mercedes to drag her into her car and order Blaine as fast as possible in the Lima Bean. So the young lead singer waited patiently for the two girls who busted like a tornado into the shop.

"Blaine, oh my god, Rachel had the best idea of her life. Absolutely grandiose! Come on, tell him!"

Mercedes was very jittery. Rachel next to her beamed.

"I thought about a Valentine's Dance!" she dashed at Blaine. "The New Directions and the Warblers. And you take Kurt after your dinner to the dance." Blaine looked at her and searched for the right words.

"That's an absolutely amazing idea, but where should we make it?"

Mercedes stopped him with a wave of her hand. "Don't worry about it. My parents are at my aunt's over the weekend and we have a lot of these small round tables in the basement. We build them up in the garden, hung up lampions and garlands, build up music. Kurt will love it."

"Oh, you are the best. I love, love, love you!" Blaine jumped on his feet and hugged the girls. Both got a kiss on their cheeks.

"I have to tell that the guys."

* * *

><p>And then finally it was there. The long-desired Friday was there and it started with Blaine who awoke Kurt tenderly. Fondly the two love birds came into the dining room and sat with their friends.<p>

"Happy repeated Valentine's Day!" sounded it cheerfully towards them.

Kurt laughed. "You are crazy. But thank you, guys."

Thad nodded. "The idea is so crazy; we had to take part in it."

Klaine didn't listen to him anymore; they were too busy bill and coo. David poked Wes in the rips.

"You could have this too. With Rachel." He hissed. Wes rolled his eyes.

"Could you please stop it? We. Are. Friends. Just. Friends. Should I write it down for you?"

"I don't believe you. Something is between you."

"Did it ever come to your mind that she became my best friend? The female equivalent to you?"

"Uhm."

"Well, well. And now drop the topic."

David stayed silent for a moment. "Did you at least send her a rose?" he added stubborn. Wes grinned. "That stays my secret."

* * *

><p>The New Directions girl gathered in the choir room. Mercedes gave last instructions:<p>

"Kurt has no idea what we're building up at my place. After school the guys coming and helping with the table and the music. Tina and Lauren take care about the deco; Santana and Rachel get something to eat and Quinn and Brittany mix alcohol free punch. I threatened Puckerman with the worst when he pours something into it."

"So everything is organized. Everybody knows what he has to do. A last question: Stays the Dresscode?" Tina asked. The girls considered to wear either white or red according to the theme. Now they all nodded.

"Okay, Ladies, let's go, let's make this day unforgettable."

When they left the choir room, Rachel didn't miss Quinn's sad smile. She hurried to keep up with the blonde.

"I know how it is to be alone on Valentine's day." She said quietly.

"That's not Valentine's Day. It's Valentine's day 2.0." Quinn answered. "And besides, Rachel, don't act like we're in the same boat. You have your little Warbler on the hand that sure sends you a rose."

"We are friends, Quinn! Nothing more."

"And that changes something? It doesn't matter if friends or relationship. You have somebody. I'm solo."

And with that she let Rachel standing there and walked into the classroom. For a moment the Jewish girl look after her. She felt a sting in the heart by Quinn's words. The whole day she didn't heard anything from Wes and when Quinn confronted her with that, she recognized how much it disturbed her. She sighed and went into the classroom as well.

"He didn't send me a rose." She told Quinn when she sat next to the former Queen Bee. Why she made this clear, she didn't know. Maybe because Quinn hadn't a reason more to hate her. That didn't seem to calm Quinn down because he scrunched her nose and huffed scornful. Rachel bit down on her lips and was glad that the class started.

* * *

><p>Class was over and the students left the room. Rachel grabbed her things too and walked outside the room.<p>

"Should I give you an advice?"

Confused she looked at Quinn who walked next to her and looked open at her.

"Uhm, yes, gladly." Rachel stuttered.

"Don't hide the friendship like this. Because when the others find out that there is something, they are gonna they eat you alive with their comments and ratings. They won't be interested in you just being friends. They will accuse you of hiding something from them willingly. And you don't have to put yourself or him through it. As it look you two like each other and mean a lot to each other. Don't ruin it with unnecessarily secretiveness. Act normal around each other. Greet you when you meet at the Lima Bean, talk to each other, sit down on one table and act like you act when nobody is around you. I mean, we are no friends and I only can give you an advice, you don't have to take it, but I would think about it, if I were you."

With big eyes Rachel looked at her former antagonist. "Wow, thank you, Quinn, that's very nice." But one question needed to be asked: "Why are you giving me such an advice?"

Quinn sighed. "You changed. And that since Santana's party. The best example was how you stood up to her. The other didn't seem to notice but when somebody watches you, it's striking. You're behavior is different and just because you're friends with the Upper Warbler. We're still no friends but you're not the annoying selfish egoist anymore. I can live with that." She cleared her throat. "If you ever tell somebody that, I will deny that I said it and kill you afterwards."

"Okay, sure, Quinn."

The girls nodded at each other once last time, and then went to their lockers. Rachel opened hers and put some book into it. Suddenly she hesitated. On her Spanish book was a white envelope. She didn't put it into her locker. Curious she grabbed it and opened it. Inside was a card on which in beautiful handwriting was written: _Your voice is my favorite sound and your name is my favorite noun. _

Rachel smiled. She was pretty sure who sent the card. With a smile she closed her locker and flit into the girls rest room. She checked if nobody was in one of the cabins. Satisfied that she was alone, she pulled her cell phone outside her pocket and activated the camera.

* * *

><p>Wes sat with David in the classroom and waited for the French lesson to begin. He laughed and joked with the other boys who sat around him. Trent told a very funny story about his last trip to the Zoo and everybody laughed very much. Suddenly Wes' cell phone announced a new message. David patted him on the shoulder.<p>

"Something's peeping, Wes."

Irritated because he didn't hear that, Wes first looked at his best friend, and then he put his hand in the pocket of his uniform jacket and pulled his cell phone. He opened the arrived message and a smile appeared on his face. At that moment their teacher came in and all students went quiet and took their seats. David, just the curious boy he was, leant forward. "Did your Sweetheart write you?"

"It's not your business but yeah. She sent me a picture."

David giggled. "Now you don't say anything about me calling her your Sweetheart. It makes me think."

"Oh, shut up!"

Wes still looked at the picture. It showed Rachel how she blew the camera a kiss. So she did find his card. Sometimes it paid out to corrupt the janitor of McKinley High to play mailman.

"If I should stop to impute you something with Rachel, then stop looking so tenderly at her picture." David hissed.

"I'm not watching anything tenderly." Wes hissed back and put his cell phone back in his pocket.

* * *

><p>"Guys, that looks absolutely fantastic." Mercedes looked highly delighted around in her garden which was decorated with garlands, lampions and light chains. Small bistro tables stood there and a small buffet with snacks and drinks was built up. Just like a small Valentine's Day Ball. And bit by bit the guests arrived. The Warblers were already gathered in the garden.<p>

"Did anybody see Rachel?" Wes couldn't see his best friend anywhere.

"She helped with building up and is home to change. She sure will arrive soon." Tina explained him before Mike pulled her on his lap and kissed her.

And just in that moment Rachel stepped into the garden. The ones who caught sight of her and weren't busy with something different, looked at her stunned.

"Wow, Berry, you're having normal clothes in your wardrobe?" Lauren asked, because of the white one-shoulder lace dress that flattered Rachel's petite figure.

Santana scrunched her nose. "Instead little girl we're playing adult today?" she teased.

Rachel threw her long wavy hair over her shoulder. "Keep your mouth shut, Satan." She answered. Puck laughed and the others grinned. Just the reaction Rachel hoped for.

Bur more than anything else she was interested in Wes' reaction on her outfit. Sure she put the dress on because she liked it but at the same time she asked herself if that would find his agreement. When she saw Wes' smile (and recognized how much she loved seeing Wes smile), she started to beam. Smilingly she walked to him.

"Hi."

"Hi. You look awesome."Gallantly he handed her a rose, he had snitched from the table decoration. David, a few steps next to him, rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Dear me."

Amused Rachel looked at him. Wes felt the need to explain the situation. "I told David the story. So he knows we're friends."

The word friends he pronounced explicit and glared at David. The answer was an outstretched tongue. The opportunity to discuss that further didn't come because Blaine and Kurt stepped into the garden and everyone started clapping. Both beamed, held hands and Kurt wiped the tears from the corner of his eyes.

"You are the best friends, a boy could have. I would love to cuddle you all."

"Do that with Blaine. Representative for us all." Trent yelled and raised a laugh.

* * *

><p>The evening advanced and the mood was hilarious. Little groups built who sat together, ate and talked; or couples who danced on the improvised dance floor. Everybody enjoyed the repeated Valentine's Day as much as possible.<p>

Rachel sat on a table with Brittany and Mercedes and chatted. The rose Wes gave her twirling in her hands. She was happy what you could see in her steady smile.

"Rachel, I like your dress. And your smile." Brittany was so much nicer than her best friend Santana.

"Thank you, Brittany. I like your dress too. The green is very beautiful."

"Your idea with the party was brilliant." Mercedes praised too. "Kurt is absolutely happy and the others are too."

"That's the goal of Valentine's Day 2.0. Romance and love."

Rachel searched Wes' who stood on the other side of the garden talking with Sam and Thad. It seemed as if he had the same idea and their eyes met. Like two magnets they cohered and weren't solved from each other.

First when Finn stood between them, the contact broke.

"Hey, girls, how are you?"

"Everything is alright, Finn."

In the background the music changed to _When I think about Angels. _Almost immediately the official coupled stormed on the meadow to dance. Was that a cuddling and snuggling. Rachel had to shake her head.

"You wanna dance?"

She looked up to Wes who stood next to her chair and held expectant his hand out to her.

"I would love to." Smilingly she took his hand.

_Why does the color of my coffee match your eyes?  
>Why do I see you when I stranger passes by?<br>I swear I hear you in the whisper of the wind.  
>I feel you when the sun is dancin' on my skin.<br>And when it's raining  
>You won't find me complainin' cause<em>

Wes only saw his best friend's mile when he led her on the dance floor. But that was displaced by Rachel who put her arms around his neck, and his hand on her waist.

"The evening is beautiful."

"Just like you."

The sixteen-year-old blushed, even if she was smiling. "Don't say that too often, I might get used to it, Ley."

"It doesn't matter, then I tell you every day."

_When I think about rain  
>I think about singing.<br>When I think about singing  
>it's a heavenly tune.<br>When I think about Heaven then  
>I think about Angels.<br>When I think about Angels  
>I think about you.<em>

Without noticing they approached and danced closer than before. Lovingly Wes stroke over her cheek.

"Do you really like my outfit?"

"Yeah, why should I lie?"

"To make me happy? Do you think I should wear this more often? Such fashionable clothes."

"You don't need to change. Not to please me. I like you, the way you are. But if you want so wear new clothes for you, I will support you of course."

Rachel sighed. "I hit it lucky with you."

"Same here. You are my BFFFL."

"What does that mean?"

"Best Female Friend For Life."

The Diva laughed. "That's so cute." She thought for a moment. "Then you are my BMFFL. Best Male Friend For Life."

Now Wes had to laugh too. "Sounds good. I can live with that."

_The taste of sugar sure reminds me of your kiss  
>I like the way that they<br>both linger on my lips  
>Kisses remind me of a field of butterflies<br>Must be the way my heart is fluttering inside  
>Beautiful distraction<br>You make every thought a chain reaction_

They looked each other in the eyes. Both were glad that they found each other.

"Even at the risk of sounding corny, the song is right for you." Wes murmured, total captured in his best friend's soul windows.

"Why?"

"Because every time I think about you too, when I think about Angels."

_When I think about rain  
>I think about singing.<br>When I think about singing  
>its a heavenly tune.<br>When I think about Heaven then  
>I think about Angels.<br>When I think about Angels  
>I think about you.<em>

"You're a charmer, Wes. But it's right for you too. Your eyes have the color of my coffee. Makes the breakfast and the certainty to go back to school more bearable."

"So I beautify your start in the day?"

"Ley, since I know you every day is nicer than my whole life. Where have you been all these sixteen years?"

"With you my life is nicer too."

_Anywhere I go  
>Anything I do<br>Everything around me baby  
>Makes me think of you<em>

Slowly the song came to an end and still they stood close. Still without averting their gazes. Finally Rachel stretched herself a little bit, put her right hand in his neck, ruffled softly through his hair, pulled him to herself and let her lips touch his.

Just before they were kissing, Wes closed his eyes and Rachel didn't have her eye opens anymore too. Both enjoyed these loving, soft kiss utterly relaxed. It didn't need a firework, because this kiss was so pure, he was just perfect.

When they separated after a perceived eternity, Rachel had the felling the tingling of her lips would spread in her whole body. Wes had the feeling as he was glowing, such a warmth shined inside him. Both smiled tenderly at each other when they opened their eyes again.

Interestingly nobody noticed anything. They were all too busy with their own things. The music changed to a fast song and Rachel was pulled into the polonaise by Tina which danced through the whole garden.

Wes withdrew to the edge and stood next to David at the side.

"Was that a kiss?" One had notice it. Wes smiled and crossed his arms.

"We are just friends. A simple kiss between friends."

David could only shake his head. "Dude, you're so in love, you don't realize it yourself."

"I'm not in love. Rachel is my best friend and I'm glad to have her. So I could kiss her sometimes."

"Well, as long as you don't get the idea to kiss me."

"Trust me, David, you're one hundred percent not my type."

* * *

><p>Four days went by since that evening and everything was as it should be. Rachel and Quinn arranged themselves, so they could work on their project without being at each other throats and even Glee went normal.<p>

Just right now Glee was over and everybody was about to leave the choir room when Rachel's cell phone ringed. She searched in her pocket for it, found it after a time and her stomach made a small jump when she saw Wes' number flashing on the display.

"What's up?" she greeted him nonchalant what made him laugh and the other looking strange.

"Everything's good, beautiful. What about you?"

"Dito."

"Hey, did you drive to school today with your car?"

Rachel walked out of the choir room and made her way to the exit.

"No, my Dad gave me a ride with his car. And back home I'm taking the bus. Why?"

She stepped outside the school and blinded by the sun. Protective she raised one hand.

"Yeah, the sun blinds a lot today."

"Wait, how do you know I'm blinded? Wes, where are you?"

Rachel looked around after she was able to see a little bit clearer. And a few meters away from the school she saw Wes' car. He had left down the window from the passenger seat and waved at her.

The petite Diva beamed and ran towards his car.

"You pick me up?" she screamed happily.

"That was my intention, yes."

She got into the car and hugged him fiercely.

"Wes, you are the best."

"So fiercely today? I didn't expect that."

"I'm just happy to see my best friend." Rachel yelled cheerfully while she sat on the passenger seat and buckled up. Wes grinned and drove.

* * *

><p>"In Dalton everything good?"<p>

"Sure, everything okay. But I think we will lose one person."

"What do you mean?"

Pensive Wes looked at the street.

"I think Kurt transfers back to you."

"Why should he do that? Then he would be separated from Blaine."

"He misses you, you can see that clearly. Whenever he sees you, a sad expression sneaks on his face. He likes being at Dalton, but he's more connected to you."

Rachel thought for a moment. "Poor Blaine." She murmured then.

"Excuse me? Why poor Blaine?"

"Because he had to miss Kurt terribly then."

"Tse, he shouldn't make such a fuss. I see the most important woman of my life every day too." Wes winked at Rachel and she laughed before she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile they arrived at the Berrys and Wes parked.<p>

"Are your Dads there?"

"No, you can come in without worrying."

"I'm not afraid off your fathers."

"Not yet." Giggled Rachel and opened the front door.

Oh come on, they raised you, they can't be that bad."

"Thanks for the compliment. You want something to drink?"

"Coke, if you have."

Curious Wes leant forward and looked at a picture from Rachel, Hiram and Leroy which stood on the commode in the hallway. Rachel disappeared into the kitchen for a short time and came back with two filled glasses of Coke. One she handed Wes.

"Thank you, beautiful." Again Wes looked at the picture.

"You were pretty young at his, weren't you?"

"Eleven. There are a few where I am younger."

"Where?" Wes' eyed shined mischievous. Rachel pointed at the basement.

"In the Rachel-Museum. There hang all my successes, picture and so one. You want to visit?"

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Both went into the basement and Wes' jaw dropped when he saw the many pictures and prices.<p>

"Wow, your Dads did really everything so you become a star."

Rachel sat down on the stairs. "And I'm really thankful."

Ley sat down next to her. "You sound sad."

"Well, it's just. You see the pictures. On none of them I'm with my real friends. Upstairs in my room are a few from Glee but that are very few. And every time I see these pictures, I realize that my talent is everything what I have besides the love of my Dads. And you of course." She leant on her friend. Gently he kissed her on top of her hair.

"You could change that."

"And how?"

The young Asian pulled his phone out his uniform jacket, activated his camera and held it up.

"Say cheese."

The flash flared up and yet there was the first picture of Wes and Rachel.

The young Diva giggled. "Thank you, Ley." Says and kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Again the flash appeared.

"Now you're having fun, what?" she teased him. The council head man smiled. "You bet. Could you ever have enough picture of your best friend?"

"No. Come on, change of location!"

Rachel grabbed Wes' hand und pulled him upstairs to the first floor. Between that she glanced over her shoulder and posed for the camera. Once she poked her tongue out, than she made a peace sign or blew a kiss.

She was so playful that she didn't notice how she wiped a picture from the wall. Thanks god Wes grabbed it and saved it from damage. He grinned and looked at it.

"Were your dads and you camping when this was taking?"

"No, it was the search for Easter Eggs in the park. Camping, please."

"You were never camping."

"Wes, do I look like it?"

The seventeen-year-old raised one eyebrow and smiled mischievous. "Then we have to repeat it."

"I don't go camping. I don't like the wilderness."

"Who's talking about the wilderness? I don't want in the forest with you. Your garden is good too."

"Nice that you don't want in the forest with me." Rachel thought about it. "But the garden is a good choice. But then just you and me, nobody else."

"I promise you that. When?"

"Hm, next week my Dads are away for the weekend. We can do it from Friday to Saturday."

"Okay, then next Friday."

"Should I bring something special with me?"

"No, I do that. Just bring yourself."

"Ui, it's gonna be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>I like this chapter. They kissed. And now they plan a camping trip in Rachel's garden. What will happen? A suggestion, ideas, wishes? I'm open for anything. <strong>

**Eraman****: ****Thanks for your comments. Glad you like it.**

**Kkaty****: ****I hope you're not mad at me for planning a Rachel/Quinn friendship. I promise it won't be the normal relationship. They will make crazy plans and cause a lot of havoc. I hope you liked the kiss.**

**BigTimeGleekBTR****: ****I have something up for sleeve for Quinn and Rachel. And of course for Weschel.**

**BlondeBookworm421: ****Thanks for your comment. Rachel will develop a lot more strength when the things with Wes heat up ;-)**

**ashley1985****: ****Get caught? Hm, interesting thought. I will think about it in later chapters.**

**shippper****: ****Thank you for your comment, as always.**

**liz-04****: ****I have the perfect song for Wes to sing to Rachel. And I promise that soon you and the others can read a scene where it takes place. Oh and was the kiss okay? **

**gleek599****: ****I think so ^^**

**Elle Loves Glee****: ****For me the ease between Wes and Rachel is one of the most important things in their relationship. Neither of them have to act, they can be completely themselves and I'm glad you like that too. And now that David knows too it will be very funny. **

**spygirl01****: ****Good idea. I can imagine the faces from Santana and Co when he does that **

**Beautiful-Liar13****: ****Was it fast enough?**

**Amy aka Luke****: ****Who can't ship this? Honestly, they are perfect for each other. Oh and thanks for your comment.**

**Lady Elena Bella Petrova****: ****Here's the new chapter. Thanks for reviewing****.**

**vampirefairy09****: ****Was is enough flirting? If not, in the next chapter they will be lying close to each other in a small tent, all alone. Just wait and see.**


End file.
